Naruto x Luffy
by Thiago J Potter
Summary: Nascidos na ilha da folha: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Chouji sonham em ocupar os mais altos postos da marinha, mas para alcançarem o topo terão que lutar com o bando do chapéu de palha ao longo de sua jornada. Naruto/Hinata
1. Fuga da ilha da Folha

Olá a todos, eu estou começando Esse projeto de Uma Fic de Naruto e One Piece em Português, pois há Eras não encontro uma fic descente em minha língua natal. Espero que outros fãs de Naruto e One Piece brasileiros, portugueses ou de qualquer lugar do mundo que saibam falar português se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti criando essa fic.

* * *

Nota do Autor: Só para deixar claro, eu não sou dono do Naruto nem de One Piece e isso vocês já sabem... Até por isso eu estou publicando aqui essa história em não no mangá!

* * *

**Fuga da Iha da Folha**

Era um dia tranqüilo como qualquer um outra na ilha da folha, essa, de todas as ilhas da Grande Rota, era conhecida por ser o calabouço de Roger, pois ela era a única ilha na grande Rota que nenhum pirata nunca conseguiu dominar, primeiro por que durante doze horas por dia o mar ao redor da ilha não era navegável por causa da terríveis tempestades e furacões, segundo por que desde pequenos, os moradores dessa ilha são treinados a se defender de piratas através do ensino de técnicas marciais que a marinha deixa em segredo, conhecidas como Rokushiki e por isso desta ilha já saíram alguns dos maiores heróis da marinha, entre eles o maior de todos eles o Almirante Namikaze que com sua frota derrotou o Terrível Capitão Pirata Kyuubi, dos Piratas Bijuu, um dos Grandes Reis Piratas na época de Ouro de Gol D. Roger.

Naquele dia tranqüilo, três inseparáveis colegas: Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji e Nara Shikamaru estavam tramando um plano que iria mudar de vez a história do mundo como o conhecemos, eles pretendiam começar a jornada de se tornarem os próximos três novos Almirantes da Marinha.

- Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Naruto? – fala Shikamaru – Isso parece tudo muito problemático pra mim...

Chouji apenas observa tudo comendo suas batatinhas.

- Para de reclamar de tudo e ajuda também. – fala Naruto – Não é você que vive falando que vai querer se tornar um Almirante da marinha?

- Por que não deixamos esse trabalho pro Chouji? – Pergunta Shikamaru – Ele não comeu a "Kyodai Kyodai no mi" e por isso é o mais forte de nós três?

- Mas exatamente por isso que ele não pode fazer nada. – fala Naruto – Se ele se transformar num gigante ia ser difícil esconder nossa fuga, além disso, ele está agora no horário do lanche... Você não vai querer atrapalhar o lanche dele, vai?

Chouji continua a comer suas batatinhas.

- Isso seria muito problemático - fala Shikamaru ajudando a Naruto empurrar um pequeno barco pela areia da praia até perto da água... A partir de agora é com você.

- Vocês usuários de Akuma no mi... – reclama Naruto empurrando o barco para a água sozinho.

- Kage Kage no Bridge – fala Shikamaru criando uma sombra sólida na qual ele e Chouji podem andar até o barco.

Agora temos mais meia hora de mar calmo, isso deve ser o suficiente para que consigamos nos afastar e não deixar os moradores nos seguirem.

- Você sabe que o prefeito da ilha vai ficar zangado com agente. – fala Shinkamaru.

- E nossas noivas vão ficar chateadas se agente demorar de voltar. – fala Chouji que acabara com o pacote de batatinhas.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas eu quero fazer parte da marinha e vocês também, temos apenas 16 anos devemos conhecer o mundo e não ficar presos em uma ilha com 100 moradores... Quanto as nossas noivas elas não vão ligar se antes dos 18 nós voltarmos para nos casar.

- Isso é fácil você falar. – fala Shikamaru – Hinata tem uma ótima personalidade, mas a Sakura é capaz de me bater quando eu retornar...

- Ino também tem uma personalidade muito ruim quando é contrariada. – fala Chouji.

- Ei... – reclama Naruto – Estamos no meio do plano agora, se vocês quiserem desistir voltem para a ilha nadando, por que não dá mais tempo para voltar para a ilha e escapar das tempestades...

- Você fala isso por que não comeu uma "Akuma no mi" – fala Shikamaru.

- Mas eu pretendo um dia. – fala Naruto – Não acredito que consiga chegar ao topo da marinha se não for um usuário de uma ou não for de uma raça especial como um tritão ou um gigante, e como eu não sou tritão ou gigante...

- Você automaticamente deverá ser usuário de "Akuma no mi"... – fala Shikamaru entendendo a lógica do colega – Mas não ache que é tão bom assim, pois você perderá qualquer capacidade de nadar.

- Isso não me intimida. – fala Naruto – Só queria que pudéssemos saber o tipo de "Akuma no mi" antes de comer... Se eu comesse uma tipo Paramércia não seria de todo ruim, mas se eu comesse uma Zoan seria ridículo...

- Ei.. – reclama chouji

- Imagina eu me transformando numa tartaruga ou pior numa raposa? - fala Naruto se explicando - Mas já Zoan humana como a sua que se transforma num gigante ou uma Zoan Lendária como um dragão ou uma fênix seria legal... Melhor ainda uma "Akuma no mi" tipo Logia como você... isso sim seria demais! Pena que elas são super raras.

- Não exagere meus poderes... – fala Shikamaru – Eu não sou muito bom ainda no uso da Akuma no mi por que eu só a uso há um ano, mas o Chouji recebeu a dele quando nasceu e já está quase alcançando o máximo do seu poder.

- É isso ai! – fala Chouji pegando outro pacote de batatinhas.

- Melhor guardar suas batatinhas para a viagem... – fala Naruto olhando no seu Eternal Post para Marineford a viagem demorará uns dois dias se o vento estiver a favor.

- Você sabe que nós éramos as únicas crianças da ilha, não sabe? – pergunta Shikamaru – Desde que Neji deixou a ilha para se tornar marinheiro quando fez 16 a dois anos atrás os moradores vivem preocupados com a continuidade da vila... Por isso eles arranjaram os casamentos entre agente.

- Neji na nossa idade foi se inscrever na marinha, você quer ser passado para trás por ele? – pergunta Naruto.

- Claro que não! – fala Shikamaru.

- Além disso, eu tenho certeza que quando voltarmos já terá outras crianças daqui a dois anos... O tempo pode passar bem rápido quando se está no mar e muitas coisas acontecem... Pelo menos foi isso que um velho marinheiro me disse quando desembarcou aqui há dois anos e levou Neji.

A viagem até Marineford se mostrou mais difícil do que os três ao inicio imaginaram, mesmo considerando que eles não encontraram piratas no meio do caminho, o clima da grande rota atrapalhou muito na viagem deles e se não fosse à grande habilidade de navegação de Shikamaru e Naruto e a força sobre-humana de Chouji que permitia levantar e abaixar as âncoras e as velas com uma facilidade impressionante mesmo no meio da correntes marítimas ou de grandes tempestades, eles não teriam sobrevivido, principalmente Shikamaru e Chouji que eram usuários de "Akuma no mi".

- Quanto a dormir, sempre que não era necessário que os três estivessem despertos, eles se revezavam, ficando sempre dois deles acordados e um dormindo, isso se mostrou como sendo a melhor prática para que eles sobrevivessem três dias lutando contra o clima da Grande Rota.

No final do terceiro dia, os três amigos já poderiam comemorar a sua chegada ao maior das fortalezas da marinha mundial, Marineford, uma cidade-fortaleza, um lugar primoroso onde eles poderiam treinar para se tornarem os próximos Almirantes da marinha.

A cidade de Marineford era densamente habitada principalmente por marinheiros e seus familiares, onde toda a economia era voltada as atividades da base militar da marinha. Ao chegar ao porto de Marineford era o início da manhã, mas o porto já se encontrava movimentado com vários navios chegando e partindo, por sorte, Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji conseguiram vender o navio deles por um bom preço, o suficiente para se sustentarem enquanto não eram aceitos como marinheiros.

Nesse momento Naruto vê um homem vestido com trajes oficiais da marinha, ele era alto e tinha seus cabelos brancos. Para Naruto esse homem pareceria um gigante se ele mesmo já não tivesse visto os poderes de Akuma no mi de Chouji.

- Ei, senhor! – chama atenção Naruto – Eu gostaria de saber onde eu posso me inscrever para a marinha...

- Hahahahaha! – fala o Homem que avalia Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji de cima a baixo – É muito bom ver que crianças com seu potencial não querem se tornar piratas venham garotos, é por aqui...

O homem os conduz pela multidão de marinheiros e pescadores que estavam se espalhando pelo porto abrindo caminho para os garotos passarem.

- Me digam, vocês vieram de onde? – pergunta o homem.

- Da ilha da folha. – responde Naruto animadamente.

- Eu conheço bem aquela ilha, o calabouço de Roger... Nenhum pirata inteligente desembarca lá... E muitos marinheiros poderosos surgem de lá... E qual barco trouxe vocês aqui?

- Nós viemos no nosso barco, mas já vendemos ele. – fala Shikamaru.

- Vieram sozinhos? – fala o homem sem acreditar – Três crianças sozinhas num barco?

- Nós já temos 16 anos Oji-san! – responde Naruto – Não somos mais crianças.

- Hahahahahaha! – Ri o homem – pelo que vejo vocês tem razão, pois duvido que qualquer outro trio de aspirantes a marinheiros consiga fazer uma viagem tão perigosa quanto essa e sobreviver para contar história... Diga-me encontraram com piratas no meio do caminho?

- Não, nenhum para felicidade deles. – fala Naruto. – Por que na ilha a ultima vez que apareceram piratas nós chutamos eles tão forte que eles ainda devem sentir dor lá em Impel Down.

- Hahahahahaha! – Ri novamente o homem – Você é muito engraçado... É claro que eu me lembro do caso de dois anos atrás quando um pirata de recompensa de 350.000.000 de belis e toda sua tropa foram capturados por uma ilha de 100 habitantes... Vocês tem um povo estranho morando naquela ilha... Hahahahahaha! Histórias como essas parecem se repetir freqüentemente! Hahahahaha.

- Naquela época a marinha levou um rapaz lá da nossa ilha – fala Shinkamaru – você sabe onde ele está?

- Se vocês se inscreverem no treinamento em breve poderão encontrar ele – fala o homem – Rumores falam que ele já se tornou um oficial da marinha e que logo será um dos capitães mais novos da história!

- Como esperado do Neji. – fala Shikamaru – Aquele nunca deixaria ninguém lhe passar para trás.

- Vejo que ele é amigo de vocês...

- Naquela ilha todos conhecem a todos. – fala Chouji – É o mal de se viver tanto tempo com as mesmas cento e poucas pessoas... E dada a nossa proximidade de idade com a irmã dele... nós podemos dizer que conhecemos bem ele...

- Naruto aqui é o noivo dela. – fala Shikamaru dando um tapa nas costas de Naruto.

- Hahahahahaha! – ri o homem novamente – Realmente não posso dizer que vocês ainda são crianças, noivo? Olha só o danado.

O homem dá um "tapa" na cabeça de Naruto e sente uma incrível resistência vindo de sua cabeça e esboça um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu já devo supor que vocês saibam um pouco de Rukushiki. – fala o homem parando em frente a um prédio.

Nisso todos os três param e olham para o homem assustados sem saber de como ele sabia disso.

- Não se assustem. Ser Vice Almirante serve para termos acesso a esse tipo de informação confidencial. – fala o homem chocando as crianças enquanto abre as portas do prédio e deixa elas entrarem. O prazo para inscrição no curso de marinheiros se encerrou ontem e acreditem, vocês não gostariam de enfrentar aquela fila... É só entrar e falar que o Vice Almirante Garp recomendou a vocês o curso que as coisas devem ficar tranqüilas para vocês.

- Você é o Garp? O Vice Almirante Garp? – pergunta Shikamaru - O herói da marinha?

- Garp, o punho? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você capturou o antigo Rei dos Piratas? – pergunta Chouji.

- Claro que sou eu. – fala Garp.

- Você é incrível Ouji-san! – grita Naruto.

- É esse o espírito! – fala Garp se afastando– Espero vê-los logo como marinheiros!

- Sim senhor! – falam os três garotos que olham para dentro do prédio e se deparam com uma enorme recepção.

- Eu poderia ajudá-los? – fala uma mulher na recepção.

- Gostaríamos de nos inscrever na marinha! – falam os três.

- Me desculpem... – fala a mulher – Mas as inscrições acabaram ontem...

- Nós viemos aqui por indicação do Vice Almirante Garp! – fala Naruto.

A mulher toca uma campainha e passados poucos minutos um homem com cara de gorila e pelo menos uns dois metros de altura aparece.

- Capitão Sarumo, eles vieram por indicação do Garp. – fala a recepcionista.

- Esse Garp não sabe como são importantes os prazos? – reclama o Capitão – Mas eu não tenho poder ou autoridade para contestá-lo então vocês três já pra aquela sala.

Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji entram na sala que o homem apontou e descobrem que ela é alguma coisa parecida com um campo de treinamento.

- A marinha é um local muito duro! – fala o capitão – E muitas pessoas morrem crianças! Vocês tem certeza que querem mesmo se tornar marinheiros?

- Sim senhor! – respondem os três.

- E no seu trabalho vocês encontrarão muitos perigosos, alguns com poderes das terríveis "Akuma no mi", vocês estão preparados para enfrentá-los? – pergunta o capitão Sarumo

- Sim senhor! – respondem os três.

- Para serem aceitos fora do prazo, vocês devem demonstrar grande habilidade física de modo que vocês possam se tornar um dia peças vitais da marinha, vocês tem esse tipo de habilidade? – pergunta o capitão.

- Sim senhor! – respondem os três.

- Então a tarefa que eu darei a vocês é simples, em 30 minutos cada um de vocês devem desferir um golpe em mim. – fala o Capitão – Me ataquem os três ao mesmo tempo, se puderem fazer isso eu posso aceitar vocês para entrar no curso de marinheiros que começou hoje de manhã.

- O curso já começou? – perguntou Chouji desanimado – deveríamos ter partido mais cedo...

- Não reclame, Chouji. – fala Shikamaru – Eu sei que é complicado mais logo tudo estará resolvido.

- Não fiquem pensando que será fácil – fala o homem retirando a camisa e se tornando um enorme gorila – Eu sou um usuário de "Akuma no mi" do tipo Zoan.

- Viu como é ridículo Chouji! – fala Naruto – Prefiro morrer normal a ficar parecido com isso.

- Ora seus! – reclama o capitão atacando

- Soru! – falam Chouji e Naruto

- Tekkai! – fala Shikamaru

Chouji e Naruto se desviaram cada um para um lado ficando apenas Shikamaru que recebe todo o impacto do soco do gorila.

– Menos um... – grita o capitão

O capitão então olha para o braço e vê que ele está totalmente quebrado.

- Como um corpo tão pequeno para meu soco? – grita ele

- Soru! – fala Naruto

O loiro surgiu do nada atrás do capitão e lhe deu um potente chute na nuca fazendo-o voar na direção de Shikamaru.

- Kage Kage no Punch! – fala Shikamaru.

As sombras de Shikamaru formam uma mão e elas dão um soco no peito do capitão que é jogado para o alto

- Geppou! – fala Chouji parado no ar esperando o Capitão Sarumo chegar onde ele estava.

- Esse é o poder de um soco de um gigante! – fala Chouji apenas com o braço muito maior que normal. – Kyodai Kyodai no Arm!

O soco de Chouji foi tão forte que o capitão bateu contra o chão, destruindo o piso o fazendoele cair no subsolo da sala.

Logo três outros capitães e vários outros marinheiros surgem na sala.

- São vocês que destruíram a sala? – pergunta um capitão com cara de rato – Exijo uma explicação.

- O capitão Sarumo estava nos dando uma avaliação para que pudéssemos nos inscrever para a marinha. – fala Naruto.

- Não inventem desculpas, as inscrições acabaram ontem! – fala outro capitão com uma enorme bigodeira. – Prendam-nos!

- Nós viemos por indicação do Vice Almirante Garp! – fala Shikamaru rápido antes que eles fossem presos – O Capitão Sarumo disse que precisaríamos fazer uma prova de habilidades físicas antes...

- Então é isso... – fala o capitão com grande bigode para os garotos – O capitão Sarumo estava enganando vocês... Provavelmente ele queria mandar algum tipo de recado para o Vice Almirante Garp, mas como ele tomou a pior nisso tudo eu penso que não será necessária nenhuma outra punição... Vocês! – fala o capitão aos marujos em volta – Retirem o capitão Sarumo de lá e lhe dêem atendimento médico.

- sim Capitão! – falam os homens prestando continência e indo embora.

Os homens logo foram deixando a sala ficando apenas os três capitães para trás.

- Bem vindos à marinha! – fala o capitão com grande bigode – Poderia saber seus nomes?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Nara Shikamaru.

- Akimichi Chouji.

- Vocês deverão preencher sua ficha de inscrição no curso de marinheiros na recepção com a secretária e retirar o material de vocês no endereço que vocês vão receber dela.

- Gostaria de saber uma última coisa. – fala um capitão gordo com um cigarro na boca – gostaria de saber como vocês derrotaram o capitão Sarumo.

- Foi fácil! – fala Naruto – Ele falou que agente só precisava acertar nele um ataque e foi isso que nós fizemos.

- Cada um acertou nele um ataque. – fala Chouji.

- Mas eu acho que você exagerou um pouquinho no seu. – fala Shikamaru apontando para o buraco no meio da sala.

- É que eu não consegui controlar minha força. – fala Chouji.

- Como ele é um usuário de "Akuma no mi" tipo Zoan eu acho que ele vai se recuperar em pouco tempo. – fala o capitão com grande bigode. – agora eu quero que vocês vão logo fazer a inscrição na recepção e amanhã eu quero que vocês cheguem no centro de treinamento às 5:30h sem atraso!

-Sim senhor! – gritam os três garotos que saem correndo da sala e voltam para a recepção.

- Esses ai vão subir de posto muito rápido se ficarem na Grande Rota – fala o capitão com bigode longo – Vamos ter que fazer igual fizemos com o outro, enviá-lo para o East-Blue... Naquele oceano eles não vão poder crescer e não passarão os nossos postos, Podemos contar com você para mandá-los para lá, Nezumi?

- Claro que sim – fala Nezumi – Eles vão esfregar o chão na marinha para o resto de suas vidas...

- É bom ouvir isso – fala o capitão gordo com cigarro na mão – Eu nunca vou querer que um bando de pirralhos alcançou uma patente superior a minha...

- Nem eu... – fala Nezumi esfregando as mãos – Isso nunca vai acontecer...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	2. Curso de Oficiais Marinha

**Curso de Oficiais Marinha**

No dia seguinte Naruto, Chouji e Shikamaru chegaram 5:00h ao local onde seriam realizados os treinamentos de marujos da marinha e ficaram surpresos de ver que já haviam muitos recrutas por lá.

- Ei, quem são vocês? – pergunta um rapaz que aparentava ter a idade deles com aspecto selvagem e um cachorro ao lado.

- Eu sou Uzumaki D. Naruto.

- Eu sou Akimi Chouji.

- Eu sou Nara Shikamaru.

- E eu. – fala o rapaz – sou Inuzuka Kiba, prazer em conhecê-los, mas eu não me lembro de tê-los visto no primeiro dia de treinamento, por que vocês faltaram?

- É que nós fizemos nossa inscrição ontem...

- E eles aceitaram? – surpreende-se o rapaz – Vocês teriam que ser indicados por um Vice Almirante ou até mesmo por um Almirante para conseguir se inscrever nesse curso fora do prazo...

- Nós fomos indicados pelo Vice Almirante Garp. – fala Chouji.

- Garp, o Punho? O Herói da marinha Garp? Vocês conhecem esse cara?

- Ele é um cara bem maluco, você sabe? – fala Naruto – Mas o Oji-san é boa gente...

- Que inveja! – fala Kiba – Eu venho de uma família onde todos são marinheiros e não conheço Garp, o Punho...

- Não é para tanto... – fala Shikamaru – É claro que ele causa uma tremenda impressão, mas não o conhecemos assim tão bem...

- E qual é a desse cachorro? – pergunta Chouji

- Ele é meu parceiro, Akamaru. Junto com ele sou invencível. Eu tenho os poderes da "Ino Ino no mi" uma Akuma no mi do tipo Zoan que possibilita que eu me transforme em cachorro e me transforme em uma forma parte humana parte cachorro, já o Akamaru tem os poderes da "Ningen Ningen no mi", uma "Akuma no mi" tipo "humam Zoan", que permite que ele se transforme em humano e que se transforme em parte cachorro e parte humano, mas ele nunca aprendeu falar nossa língua mesmo nos entendendo perfeitamente, mas eu consigo não só entender como também falar na língua dos cães... Sabe nosso trabalho de equipe é invencível

- Au, Au Au!

- Eu entendo Akamaru... Eu também acho.

- O que ele disse? – pergunta Naruto.

- Ele disse que esses dois aí. – aponta Kiba para Chouji e Shikamaru – São usuários de Akuma no mi.

- Eu sou aquele que tem os poderes da "Kage Kage no mi", uma das "Akuma no mi" tipo Logia que me dá poder de criar e manipular as sombras. – fala Shikamaru

- E eu tenho os poderes da "kyodai Kyodai no mi", uma das "Akuma no mi" tipo human Zoan que me dá poderes para me transformar parcialmente ou integralmente num gigante. – fala Chouji

- Que maneiro! – fala Kiba – Vocês comeram umas "Akuma no mi" com poderes legais... Eu nunca vi um usuário de "Akuma no mi" do tipo Logia ...

- Eu também queria comer uma "Akuma no mi", mas elas são raras de se encontrar... – fala Naruto.

- É bom saber que tem outros aspirantes a marujos aqui da minha idade, ontem só tinham mais dois irmãos, falando neles... já está quase na hora do começo do treino, onde eles estão?

- Ei, Kiba, quem são esses com vocês? – fala um rapaz que acabara de chegar, ele tinha cabelo de cuia e uma sobrancelha bizarramente grossa.

- Ei... – fala uma garota com o cabelo preso em dois coques bem apertados batendo na cabeça do outro – você precisa ser mais educado com as pessoas Lee... Meu nome é Tenten, prazer em conhecê-los.

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto!

-Meu nome é Akimi Chouji.

-Meu nome é Nara Shikamaru.

- E o meu nome é Rock Lee, fala o garoto com cabelo de cuia, Tenten é minha irmã.

- Ei... Mas vocês não se parecem... – fala Naruto.

- Não contem para ninguém, mas o fato é que ela é minha irmã adotiva... – ela parou na nossa ilha boiando num cesto e os meus pais colocaram o nome dela de Tenten, mas como ninguém sabia o sobrenome ela ficou sem um...

- Se não era para contar para ninguém por que você está falando? – pergunta Shikamaru achando aquele garoto com cabeça de cuia cada vez mais idiota...

- Mas por que vocês faltaram o primeiro dia? – Pergunta Tenten.

- Nós nos inscrevamos ontem. – falou shikamaru encurtando a história.

- Mas co...

- Eles conhecem o Vice Almirante Garp, o Punho... – Explica Kiba antes mesmo de que Tenten termine a frase. – Eu estou morrendo de inveja deles...

- E vai morrer mais rápido se não entrar na fila imediatamente! – fala um homem com aparência rígida fazendo todos os recrutas formarem fila. – Hoje não esperem a moleza de ontem! Principalmente vocês três novatos! – Aponta para Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji. – Vocês estão na marinha, pois querem se tornar marinheiros então terão que mostrar habilidades físicas suficientes, todos pro chão, quero 100 flexões para começar com um pequeno aquecimento!

Todos começam a fazer flexões.

- Nesse treinamento, quem não conseguir realizar os exercícios vai sendo expulso. – fala Kiba fazendo flexões – Ontem mais de dois terços dos recrutas foram expulsos por falta de condicionamento físico.

- E o que acontece com eles? – pergunta Naruto também fazendo flexões

- Eles podem tentar outra vez daqui a seis meses eu acho... – fala Kiba – A marinha aceita qualquer um para começar o treinamento desde que não seja um pirata.

- Entendo... – fala Naruto.

- Estou ouvindo muita conversa! – fala o instrutor – Acho que é por que esse treinamento está muito fácil... Só por isso vocês vão ter que fazer o dobro de flexões e sem moleza.

Durante toda a parte da manhã Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten e Lee junto com os outros recrutas fizeram atividades físicas, tais como: Corrida, flexões, abdominais, barras entre outras várias atividades e o número de recrutas diminuía quanto mais progredia o dia. Mas aparentemente isso não parecia um incômodo para os seis recrutas mais novos, na verdade, parecia que eles estavam se divertindo enquanto se exercitavam.

Depois do treinamento físico da manhã eles passaram por uma bateria de testes de saúde, testes psicológicos e emocionais para saber se eles estariam aptos a assumir o posto e as funções de um marinheiro e se tinham alguma tendência à pirataria, nem é preciso dizer que eles foram aprovados em todos os testes sem muito sacrifício.

No fim do dia eles tiveram aulas práticas de manejo de espadas e armas.

Quando eles foram liberados já era noite alta e eles estavam com muito sono.

- Foi assim no primeiro dia? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não, no primeiro dia foi só condicionamento físico – fala Kiba – eles gastaram mais tempo retirando as pessoas desclassificadas da área de treinamento que propriamente treinando...

- E quanto tempo dura esse treinamento? – pergunta Chouji.

- Vamos treinar por um mês e depois vão vir às provas para nos tornarmos oficiais. – fala Kiba – Se passarmos nas provas de oficiais, nos seremos Oficiais Juniores e podemos sonhar em chegar a Almirante de Fragata um dia desses, mas se não passarmos vamos começar como marujos e se nos esforçarmos muito em 15 anos nós podemos sonhar em chegar a tenentes.

- Então quer dizer que temos que passar nesse teste de qualquer jeito... – fala Shikamaru – Que problemático...

- No se caso é só usar o lápis na hora da prova, pois o exame físico é moleza – fala Chouji – o que não é realmente muito trabalho...

- Por mais que já tenhamos estudado muito sobre a navegação e a história do governo mundial – fala Naruto – Teremos que estudar os outros pontos que faltam nesse mês para passarmos nessa prova com as melhores notas! Isso deve facilitar nossa chegada ao topo.

- É assim que se fala Naruto-san! – fala Lee animado.

- Gente eu estou morta de cansaço – fala Tenten arrastando o irmão. – Amanhã agente se fala.

Um mês passa muito rápido, e assim ele passou para os seis recrutas mais novos do curso de marujos, esse mês foi gasto com muito suor e trabalho e essa turma ficou marcada para histórica como a maior turma de marujos que Farineford, a base mais ilustre da marinha, já formou em toda sua história, turma essa composta por doze membros, sendo que seis deles tinham menos que dezoito anos (Lee e Tenten tinham dezessete anos, Neji é um ano mais velho...)

Sendo que Shikamaru ficou conhecido como o aluno mais inteligente que já passou pelo curso de marujos obtendo a nota máxima em todas as avaliações escritas, Naruto ficou conhecido como o aluno mais rápido que passou pelo curso de marujos batendo todos os recordes de velocidade do curso, inclusive nos tempos de provas e Chouji ficou conhecido como o aluno mais forte de que passou pelo curso de marujos, obtendo nota máxima em todas as provas de força e resistência física, Tenten ficou conhecida como a aluna que melhor conseguia o manejo de armas de fogo e espadas e Lee se revelou o melhor nadador e carpinteiro de navios que já havia participado do curso de marujos, mas, surpreendentemente, o aluno que ficou com a melhor média, considerando todas as avaliações foi Kiba que não foi à melhor em não ficou como o melhor em nenhuma das avaliações, mas estava sempre próximo ao topo (menos na natação é claro e talvez por isso não tenha tido a melhor média de todos os tempos).

- Nesta manhã... - fala o Almirante de Fragata Sengokou que foi prestigiar especialmente a formação dos estudantes – Vocês estão se formando para serem parte dessa organização, a partir de agora vocês serão marujos da força militar mais poderosa desse mundo, a marinha internacional! Não deixem que a confiança depositada nos uniformes que vocês vão receber seja em vão, Levantem-se marujos e protejam os inocentes... Levantem-se marujos e protejam nosso mundo do mal... Levantem-se marujos e façam os piratas se ajoelharem e trancafiem todos eles em Impel Down!

Uma grande salva de palmas foi ouvida e logo veio o silêncio.

- Agora se para vocês caçar piratas pequenos é pouco, vocês querem caçar recompensas altas, tiranos que desafiam nações, revolucionários...

Nesse momento todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Então o que vocês fizeram não é o suficiente... – fala Segoku – Vocês devem virar oficiais, subir de patente, chegarem a Almirantes e quando vocês fizerem isso eu estarei pronto para recebê-los como meus iguais.

Nesse momento Segoku sai da sala deixando um grupo de doze novos marujos com vários sonhos e esperança em suas cabeças.

- Quem quiser se tornar oficial preencha esse formulário que está comigo. – fala um dos instrutores do curso de marujos que estava agora no palco onde estava antes Segokou. – Quem não quiser aguarde no seu lugar que você será alocado em uma das bases da marinha como marujo.

Não é nem preciso dizer que todos os doze novos marujos pegaram formulários para se inscreverem a prova de oficiais.

- Como vejo de todos pegaram seus formulários, - fala o instrutor eu quero que vocês preencham, assinem e me entreguem. A prova será realizada nesta tarde as 15:00, com tempo máximo de duração de 5 horas. As 20:00h de hoje vocês vão saber se são Oficiais Juniores ou marujos em alguma base da marinha.

A espera pelo teste foi na verdade mais difícil que o próprio teste e, como os seis já haviam recebido informações privilegiadas de Kiba, já estavam estudando regularmente e passaram todos sem sacrifício nos exames escritos e no exame final eles descobriram que seria uma luta com um tenente da marinha.

- Um tenente não deve ser tão difícil... – fala Chouji – Nós detonamos um capitão daquela vez...

- Mas daquela vez estávamos nós três. – fala Shikamaru – Agora vai ser um contra um.

- Soa legal - fala Naruto não que esse treinamento da marinha me cansasse... Mas eu já estava cansado de teoria e exercícios.

Os seis foram chamados para o exercício de combate contra o tenente, cada um com um tenente diferente. O objetivo do exame era avaliar se o candidato tinha as capacidades de luta mínima para se tornar um oficial e se, até as 22:00h o candidato não conseguisse provar ao tenente que tinha habilidade de combate suficiente ele era reprovado.

Nem é necessário dizer que com menos de cinco minutos de teste Naruto já tinha nocauteado seu tenente e estava esperando por socorro para o mesmo, com 10 minutos de exame Chouji derrubou metade do prédio para nocautear o tenente que lhe avaliava, passada uma hora de exame Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru,Tenten e Kiba já haviam sido aprovados no exame de combate e Lee demorou mais uma hora e meia quando saiu também aprovado, assim como Kiba ele não havia derrotado o Tenente, mas havia conseguido mostrar que tinha nível de combate o suficiente para se tornar um oficial.

Nesse momento o Capitão Nezumi aparece, sua cara de rato era inconfundível e seu sorriso sarcástico no rosto mostrava a todos o mau-caráter que ele era.

- Parabéns a todos pela sua aprovação. – fala O capitão Nezumi – Vejo que essa turma tem grande potencial e eu ficaria muito sentido em separá-los... Por isso eu estou enviando vocês para um posto avançado da marinha que está carecendo de oficiais decentes... Vocês vão para a base da marinha do capitão de Frota Morgan Mão de Machado, no East-Blue... Lá vocês vão poder subir rapidamente de postos.

Kiba e Shikamaru trocam olhares eles foram os únicos que perceberam as verdadeiras intenções do capitão Nezumi, pois é impossível se conseguir subir de posto rápido num mar tão pouco combativo quanto no East-Blue.

- Preparem suas coisas que amanhã pela no inicio da tarde embarcarem meu navio os conduzirá para a sua nova casa.

Naquela situação os seis Oficiais Juniores não sabiam se comemoravam o posto ou se lamentavam o posto em que foram alocados, pois por mais que as únicas pessoas que entenderam o recado do Capitão Nezumi foram apenas Shikamaru e Kiba, cinco minutos após o capitão virar as costas ele já era o homem mais odiado pelos seis.

Naquela noite Naruto não conseguiu dormir direito, então resolveu deixar as suas coisas arrumadas e foi dar um passeio pela luz do luar como fazia nas noites de insônia na ilha da folha.

Ele ainda se lembrava do povo da sua ilha e sentia muitas saudades, mas ele sabia que Shikamaru e Chouji provavelmente sentiam ainda mais saudade do que ele, pois ele era órfão e mesmo sendo criado como se fosse filho de todos da vila ele sabia que nada poderia substituir um pai e uma mãe.

Sem perceber seus pés lhe levaram novamente para o porto da cidade e lá ele pode encontrar um dos seus companheiros que ele fez no seu mês de treinamento da Marinha.

- Também está sem sono, Lee?

- Naruto-san! – fala Lee – Eu só estava fazendo mais exercícios, mesmo com todo meu treino eu consigo alcançar vocês... Eu tenho que ser forte e me tornar um grande marinheiro para que minha irmã possa se orgulhar de mim.

- Eu já acho que ela se orgulha. – fala Naruto – Você se esforça e tem grande habilidade manual, será um bom capitão quando chegar a hora.

- Nós seis vamos para o mesmo lugar e eu sou o mais fraco em termos de combate, seria animador se eu ficasse atrás apenas dos usuários de "Akuma no mi", mas eu também sou mais fraco que você e minha irmã.

- Não é para se envergonhar de ser mais fraco que eu, - fala Naruto – O fato é que nossa ilha é no meio da Grande Rota e por isso muitos piratas aparecem por lá e por isso todos nós somos ensinados desde muito novos o Rukushiki, uma técnica de luta incrível que permite que lutemos muito bem... Se você quiser eu ensino para você, afinal, vamos ficar naquele forte no East-Blue e eu não acredito que tenha piratas decentes naquele mar...

- Obrigado, Naruto-san... – fala Lee – Eu seria eternamente grato...

- Mas me diga Lee-san. – fala Naruto – Por que você realmente quer ficar forte?

- Como assim?

- Não acho que Tenten-san tenha falado mal de você. – fala Naruto – Ela é uma pessoa bem compreensiva do jeito dela, então por que você quer ficar mais forte?

- Há dois anos... – fala Lee – Nós vivíamos numa ilha no North-Blue, era uma ilha calma e pacífica e os cidadãos não pegavam em armas há séculos, até que surgiu um navio pirata, mesmo nos rendendo e entregando tudo o que tínhamos os piratas destruíram nossas casas, queimaram nossas plantações e mataram meu povo... Nossa ilha é agora uma rocha vazia e se eu sobrevivi foi por que eu, minha irmã e meu primo fugimos da ilha... Até hoje tenho pesadelos com isso...

- Então seu motivo é vingança? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não... – fala Lee – Os piratas que fizeram isso há um ano foram presos e estão em Impel Down... O que eu quero não é mais vingança... É apenas justiça... Quero que nenhuma outra ilha seja dizimada e que nenhuma outra família perca um ente querido por causa dos piratas, por isso meu primo mais ingressou na marinha há três anos e por isso eu e minha irmã estamos entrando na marinha.

- Esse é um bom motivo, Lee-san. – fala Naruto – Vocês são realmente incríveis, depois de uma história de vida dessas, superar e procurar ajudar os outros... É uma decisão realmente muito nobre...

- Obrigado pelas suas palavras Naruto-san. – fala Rock Lee

Um grande barulho de explosão é ouvida vinda de um ponto distante do porto e quando os dois Oficiais da Marinha olham para o mar vêem que há um navio pirata lá.

- Que idiota - fala Naruto correndo para o porto seguido por Rock Lee – Um navio pirata atacando Marineford, o maior forte da marinha... Pelo menos eles pensaram de fazer isso à noite.

- Soru! – fala Naruto.

Naruto começa a correr muito rápido para que Lee conseguisse acompanhar e subitamente ele simplesmente some da vista de Lee.

O garoto com cabelo de cuia continua correndo e vê que Naruto já estava lutando com os piratas que não estavam atacando Marineford, mas estavam na verdade atacando um navio comercial que fugia e tentava aportar em Marineford.

Quando Lee chega e dá uma voadora num pirata e o atira no mar.

- Em nome da marinha vocês todos se considerem presos. – grita Naruto e a reação dos piratas é rir debochadamente.

- É isso que eu acho da marinha! – fala um pirata disparando um canhão na direção de Naruto que nem se dá ao trabalho de se desviar.

- Tekkai!

- Cuidado Naruto-san! – grita Lee, mas já é tarde, pois a bala de canhão atinge Naruto e... se despedaça e cai no chão?

- Como pode ser isso! – grita o pirata sem entender

- Esse é o poder da Marinha que você despreza! Soru!– fala Naruto desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás do homem e lhe golpeando com um soco na nuca, o fazendo ficar inconsciente.

- Tekkai!

Os piratas entram em desespero e começam a atirar em Naruto que nem se dá o trabalho de se desviar, pois as balas quando o atingem simplesmente caem no chão.

Lee vê admirado Naruto derrubar um a um os piratas e com as mãos nuas quebrar o mastro do navio pirara fazendo-o ficar a deriva.

- Pode parar por ai super-herói! – fala um pirata que parecia ser o capitão do navio segurando um refém e apontando uma arma para ele. Eu só quero o carregamento desse navio, se você me deixar ficar com ele esse homem vive.

- Não gostei de você. – fala Naruto – Sem reféns! Soru!

Naruto aparece de repente atrás do capitão

- Tekkai... Essa foi por pouco... – fala Naruto, pois antes mesmo de desferir o golpe uma caixa é jogada na sua cabeça uma caixa enorme que se despedaça revelando o conteúdo do carregamento do mercador, Barras de Ouro.

- Naruto dá o golpe para finalizar o capitão e quando vai ver o comparsa dele ele já tinha sido nocauteado por Lee.

- Obrigado! Senhor... – fala o comerciante sem saber a quem agradecer.

- Oficial Junior Uzumaki Naruto! E não precisa me agradecer, eu fiz somente o meu trabalho.

- Lee, vai chamar algum marujo para avisar que acabamos com um grupo de piratas. – Fala Naruto vendo Lee se afastar no porto.

Naruto entra no barco dos piratas e procura para ver se tem algum cartaz de recompensa por algum deles, mas tudo que vê, para sua decepção é uma recompensa de 15.000.000 de belis pelo capitão.

- Peguei um peixe pequeno – fala Naruto sozinho – Mas ele é bem ganancioso para atacar bem aqui em Marineford e aquele comerciante é bem estúpido de não ter uma escolta para um carregamento de barras de ouro na Grande Rota...

Naruto continua olhando dentro do barco e não encontra nada que preste, garrafas de rum, sujeira, várias coisas quebradas e um terrível mal cheiro... Por que os navios piratas tinham que ser assim? – se perguntava o Oficial Junior da marinha

Naruto entrou na cabine do capitão e ela parecia estar melhor arrumada e lá dentro ele pode ver... Era uma caixa suspeita... Poderiam ter várias coisas ali dentro... Mas o que tinha ali dentro ele não acreditava no que estava vendo... Era a coisa que ele mais queria e que ele tinha mais medo de encontrar... Uma "Akuma no mi" era parecido com uma laranja, mais era verde com umas bolas roxas e com uns símbolos tribais em preto que Naruto nuca se esqueceria, ele não sabia quais os poderes ela tinha, nem por que uns piratas tão fracos tinham uma dessa, mas uma coisa ele se ele não comesse ela agora poderia se arrepender para o resto da sua vida e se ele comesse a "Akuma no mi" ele poderia se arrepender ou não..

Naruto comeu a Akuma no mi sem pensar outra vez, quando sentiu o gosto horrível forçou tudo para dentro sem querer nem pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos e quando terminou fechou os olhos e torceu para que ele tivesse conseguido uma habilidade bem legal... quem sabe uma logia?

Quando ele saiu do navio ele viu Lee e alguns marujos algemando e arrastando os piratas inconscientes e tudo o que Naruto fez foi mostrar a Lee o cartaz de recompensa pela cabeça do capitão.

- Não é muito... – fala Naruto – Mas é um bom começo para uma carreira de um oficial.

- Logo três Capitães chegaram ao local e viram que os oficiais já haviam dado conta do problema.

- Quero que me reportem o problema como relatório amanhã de manhã antes de partirmos, Oficiais Juniores – fala o Capitão Nezumi

- Sim senhor! - respondem os dois.

O Capitão Nezumi sai enfurecido enquanto os outros dois acompanham uma equipe de busca no barco dos piratas.

- Você foi demais Naruto-san – fala Lee para Naruto.

- Essa foi só uma pequena demonstração do poder do Rokushiki. – fala Naruto – Mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar Lee-san. Quando você foi buscar ajuda eu..

Quando Naruto conta à história que aconteceu no barco pirata.

- Quê? Você comeu a "Akuma no mi"? - berra Lee - Sem saber que tipo de poderes ela tinha? Sabendo que tudo o que tem dentro de um navio pirata abandonado é de propriedade do Governo Mundial? Você está Louco?

- Não precisa falar tão alto Lee-san... – fala Naruto olhando para os dois lados e agradecendo que eles ainda estavam no meio da madrugada e ninguém podia escutá-los.

- E quais os poderes que ela tinha? – pergunta Lee com a curiosidade mais forte que o seu desespero.

- Que mudança rápida... – fala Naruto sem poder evitar – Será que você tem distúrbio Bipolar...

- Distúrbio o quê?

- Nada não... esquece.

- E qual era o poder da "Akuma no mi"?

- Ainda não sei... – fala o rapaz – Isso ainda é muito recente para mim... Mas tomara que seja alguma coisa ligada a logia... Imagina ser um homem de fogo... Um homem de Raio... Um homem de terra...

- Você tem que testar... – fala Lee – Se concentra em alguma coisa, por exemplo naquele poste ali e vê se acontece alguma coisa.

Naruto se concentra no poste e ele sente uma energia estranha dentro dele, uma energia que e sai dele e numa explosão surge um alter ego dele bem em sua frente ao lado do poste.

- Naruto-san! Que poder incrível! – fala Lee tocando no alter ego de Naruto – Ele é de Verdade? Ele é igualzinho você!

- Eu já ouvi falar dessa "Akuma no mi" – Fala Naruto sorrindo – estava na grande enciclopédia das "Akuma no mi" lá na biblioteca da minha ilha... é a "Bushin Bushin no mi" eu acho que ela é uma "Akuma no mi" do tipo paramércia. Ela permite que eu crie e faça desaparecer vários clones meus... Basicamente, com a quantidade correta de treinamento, eu posso me tornar um exército de um homem só... Uma habilidade perfeita para se tornar um Almirante...

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	3. Piratas Kuroneko

**Piratas Kuroneko**

Naruto passa a noite em claro escrevendo seu relatório para entregar ao capitão Nezumi, tomando o seleto cuidado de omitir a sua obtenção de poderes de "Akuma no mi" de uma fruta obtida no navio pirata dominado.

Outro fato que leva ele a passar aquela noite em claro era que ele queria dominar totalmente os poderes da "Bushin Bushin no mi", os poderes pareciam estranhos para ele e com muita dificuldade ele podia fazer até uns três clones ao mesmo tempo. Cada clone tinha sua própria consciência e todos eles pensavam e agiam como ele.

Bem cedo, Shikamaru e Chouji acordam e estranham o fato de Naruto já estar acordado, geralmente ele acordava cinco minutos antes de sair se arrumava rapidamente.

- Vocês nem sabem a ação que vocês perderam ontem à noite... – fala Naruto iniciando a narração da história da captura do bando de piratas e da obtenção dos poderes de uma "Akuma no mi".

- Você o que? – fala Chouji finalmente conseguindo assimilar a história, o Oficial Junior ficou tão perplexo que até deixou seu saco de batatinhas de lado.

- Como você é problemático... – fala Shikamaru – Mas agora você também é um usuário de "Akuma no mi" como agente e tem uma habilidade tipo paramércia... Pensemos pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você não se transformou em uma raposa ou uma tartaruga...

- Ou um gorila... – fala Chouji – Se bem que o Capitão Sarumo já se transforma em um gorila.

- Agora você vai ter que inventar uma história qualquer de como conseguiu esses poderes da "Bushin Bushin no mi" sem levantar suspeitas sobre aquele navio pirata, afinal no curso para marujos foi pedido para que explicássemos que o tipo e o funcionamento dos nossos poderes de "Akuma no mi"... e você fez testes de natação, que não são possíveis para usuários de "Akuma no mi"...

- Você está certo como sempre Shikamaru. – fala Naruto – Vou esperar pelo menos estar longe das vistas do Capitão Nezumi, ele faria questão de investigar se desconfiar de algo.

- Seria muito prudente de sua parte. – fala Shikamaru – Agora eu recomendo que você vá entregar seu relatório e pegar sua recompensa... O dinheiro da venda do barco já está quase acabando e só no final desse mês que nós receberemos o nosso primeiro salário...

- É isso ai! – fala Naruto saindo da casa alugada animado. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Esse aí é realmente problemático... – reclama Chouji.

- Mas se ele não fosse assim não seria o velho Naruto. – fala Chouji.

No final da manhã os seis novos Oficiais Juniores da marinha estavam perfilados em frente ao navio do 16º Esquadrão da Marinha o qual o Capitão Nezumi era responsável. Naruto estava particularmente feliz com tudo aquilo, pois conseguiu seus poderes de "Akuma no mi" bem antes do que havia previsto e eles eram bem mais do que satisfatórios.

Quando o Capitão Nezumi chegou e viu os Oficiais perfilados ele deu uma olhada em cada um deles, demorando-se mais em Naruto e Lee e com um grunhido furioso mandou-os embarcar no navio.

Dentro do navio, o capitão deu-lhes a tarefas braçais, pois segundo ele eles ainda não tinham experiência para o comando e deveriam ficar com os marujos até que merecessem serem tratados como verdadeiros Oficiais, não que isso realmente incomodasse aos seis, pois isso queria dizer que o Capitão Nezumi manteria distância deles e isso era exatamente o que eles queriam na semana que demoraria a viagem de Marineford até a base do Capitão de Frota Morgan.

Durante a manhã e a tarde sempre havia muito trabalho no navio, mas assim que avançava a noite, como eles navegavam pelo Calm-Belt, e não tinham que se preocuparem com tempestades da grande rota somente com algum rei do mar que poderia se aproximar, a maior parte da tripulação tinha autorização para se retirar para descansar enquanto alguns poucos ficavam de vigilância noturna.

Não era incomum, nas noites que Naruto não ficava designado para vigilância, que eram pelo menos o dobro das noites, que os marinheiros regulares do Capitão Nezumi ficavam ele treinar junto com Shikamaru, Chouji e Lee o Rokushiki, e no decorrer da semana Lee ficou sabendo das habilidades básicas desta arte marcial: O conceito mais simples era o Soru, uma técnica que permite se mover muito rapidamente e que Naruto era especializado, a segunda técnica seria o Geppou, uma técnica que permite pular muito alto e se manter no ar, nessa técnica Chouji era o especialista e a última técnica era o Tekkai, uma técnica que visa enrijecer os músculos, permitindo diminuir os danos no oponente, técnica essa que Shikamaru era o especialista. Todos os três dominavam as três técnicas em maior ou menor grau, mas o fato era que depois do básico Lee para posterior mente ter acesso a técnicas mais avançadas.

No penúltimo dia de viagem lá estavam mais uma vez Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru e Lee treinando o Rokushiki.

- Você já começou a pegar o básico do Soru. – fala Naruto impressionado como o Lee havia aprendido em apenas uma semana obter um Soru naquela velocidade – Eu acho que como eu você tem uma tendência ao combate em velocidade... acho que está na hora de medir seu nível de Douriki.

- Douriki? – pergunta Lee sem entender.

- O nível de Douriki é o nível de força de um lutador de Rokushiki, esse nível de força leva em conta a força, agilidade e habilidade de um golpe de um lutador de Roukushiki. – fala Naruto – Mas não é qualquer um que consegue sentir esse nível, tem que ser algum usuário de "Akuma no mi" tipo Zoan com treinamento especializado para sentir o nível de Douriki e, por sorte, temos o Chouji aqui capacitado para tal função.

- Kyodai Kyodai no Hand! – fala Chouji fazendo sua mão ficar gigantesca.

- Soru! – fala Naruto.

Naruto então desaparece por causa da grande velocidade e desfere um golpe em chouji que o para com sua mão transformada em mão de gigante, mesmo com essa transformação parcial, Chouji é arrastado para trás alguns metros antes de recuperar o equilíbrio do corpo.

- Incrível Naruto! – fala Chouji – Você alcançou o 5.000 Douriki com esse seu golpe.

- Mas esse nível Douriki pode ser alterado se for adicionado os poderes de "Akuma no mi" – fala Naruto – Mas como eu não pude aperfeiçoar ainda esse é meu nível real...

- O chouji,por exemplo, possui aproximadamente 3.500 Douriki quando não usa seus poderes de Akuma no mi, mas adicionando esses poderes ao máximo ele pode facilmente ultrapassar os 9.000 Douriki, o Shikamaru aqui não usa muito o seu poder para a ofensiva... Basicamente ele teria por volta de 2.500 Douriki de ataque, mas usando seu "Akuma no mi" esse ataque chega a 3.500 Douriki, mas seu Tekken poderia facilmente parar um poder de mais de 10.000 Douriki. O que lhe daria mais do que tempo suficiente para atacar com seus poderes da "Kage Kage no mi".

- Incrível... – fala Lee

- Agora é sua vez Lee! – fala Naruto – Ataque o Chouji com tudo o que você tem!

Lee começa a correr e logo desaparece de vista, surge do lado de Chouji e lhe dá um chute violentíssimo na sua mão transformada parcialmente em mão de gigante, mas que não faz Chouji se mova.

- Incrível, Lee, 1.500 Douriki na primeira semana de treinamento. – fala Chouji. – Demoramos um tempão para conseguir passar dos 1.000 Douriki... Pelo menos sem usar ser usar "Akuma no mi" para aumentar a força.

- Uma coisa que eu vim pensando Naruto. – fala Shikamaru – A sua habilidade de "Akuma no mi" recém desenvolvida não vai ajudar você a aumentar o seu nível de Rokushiki, ela simplesmente vai permitir que tenham mais de você para lutar... Mesmo eu achando uma habilidade muito boa, ela vai te obrigar a treinar ainda mais para que você alcance o nível de usuários Zoan transformados...

- Eu já pensei nisso também Shikamaru. – fala Naruto – Mas eu recentemente venho estudando meus poderes escondido e achei algumas particularidades interessantes neles...

- Vejo que você está animado com sua habilidade, Naruto. – fala Chouji – Mas vai demorar alguns anos para você alcançar o meu nível de perícia no domínio da "Akuma no mi" – fala Chouji convencido.

- Você vai ver que, para alguns, o tempo é relativo. – fala Naruto.

- Não sei o que você está aprontando – fala Shikamaru – Mas não quero que você nos meta em outra de suas confusões...

Na manhã seguinte eles se encontraram com um gigantesco rei dos mares, era um tipo esquisito de lula absurdamente grande que quase engoliu o navio, mas graças a Tenten e sua capacidade absurda de mira com canhão que conseguiu afugentar o monstro com apenas uma bala de canhão diretamente no olho da fera enquanto os outros atiradores gastaram muitas balas de canhão sem nenhum sucesso.

No meio da tarde o navio avista o porto de da cidade onde estava o forte da marinha do Capitão de Fragata Morgan.

Ao chegar ao porto, o Capitão Nezumi é o primeiro a desembarcar e encontra lá um homem negro de cavanhaque.

- Capitão Setewie! – fala o Capitão Nezumi – Você está com suas roupas oficiais? O capitão de Fragata Morgan autorizou que os oficiais passassem a se vestir conforme sua patente?

- O Capitão de Fragata Morgan não é mais o responsável por essa base. – fala o Capitão Setewie – Ele foi preso acusado de tirania sobre os civis e está sendo levado para corte marcial pelo Vice Almirante.

- Oh... – fala o Capitão Nezumi – Então vocês finalmente criaram coragem e destituíram o velho Morgan? Que pena... Eu estou deixando uns novatos e pensei que ele pudesse colocá-los em forma.

- Seus comentários não são necessários. – fala o Capitão Setewie ao Capitão Nezumi demonstrando profundo desprezo – Se você não tem outros assuntos para resolver aqui deixe os novatos e desapareça.

- Ora... ora... – fala Nezumi sarcasticamente – Com esse tipo de atitude você nunca vai conseguir chegar ao posto de Capitão de Frota.

- Era tudo o que você tinha a dizer? – pergunta Setewie.

Os seis Oficiais novatos descem devidamente uniformizados do navio do Capitão Nezumi com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Por causa de problemas disciplinares no forte temos três capitães responsáveis por ele e nenhum Capitão de Fragata. Muitas coisas precisam ser feitas aqui, e, por isso, vocês terão muitas responsabilidades. – fala o Capitão Setewie – A partir de agora esse forte será seu lar e esses marinheiros sua família. Vocês estarão sobre responsabilidade de um tenente, que por sua vez estará sobre minha responsabilidade, a palavra dele é a minha palavra e por isso ela é lei. Se ele mandar vocês lavarem o chão, vocês lavarão o chão, se ele mandar vocês caçarem um rei dos mares, vocês vão caçá-lo e se ele mandar vocês caçar um bando pirata vocês vão caçá-los, sem reclamar ou falhar em sua missão, fui claro?

- Sim senhor! – falam os seis Oficiais Juniores

- Tenete Neji! – fala o Capitão fazendo um rapaz que estava atrás dele dar dois passos a frente e ficar visível aos novatos. – Você está responsável por essa equipe quero que os coloque na linha.

- Sim senhor! – fala Neji olhando para os três compatriotas da ilha da folha e esboçando um quase imperceptível sorriso.

- Capitão Setewie! – grita uma um marujo que vem correndo da direção da base – É sobre os desertores...

O Capitão pega uma mensagem e quando termina de ler a embrulha e joga fora.

- Os dois desertores entraram no barco do Vice Almirante e libertaram o Ex-Capitão de Fragata Morgan. – fala o Capitão para Neji.

- Eles foram capturados? – pergunta o Tenente.

- Foram... E agora eles foram transferidos para a tripulação do Vice Almirante. – O capitão então range os dentes de raiva.

- Então não podemos fazer mais nada... – fala Neji – Se o Vice Almirante está acobertando isso tudo, nada podemos fazer...

- O que ele está pensando... – fala o Capitão deixando todos para trás e voltando para o forte – Neji, você termina as apresentações ao novatos...

Neji vê o capitão e os outros tenentes irem embora e quando fica sozinho com os novatos, então ele apenas manda para que os novatos o sigam.

O caminho que eles fazem até a base passava por um pequeno vilarejo humilde mais muito movimentado, Neji passa pelo vilarejo sem nem olhar para os lados e rapidamente abre caminho pela multidão sendo seguido de perto pelos seis Oficiais Juniores.

Quando eles chegam à base o Tenente lhes apresentam os quartos onde eles deveriam ficar, os quartos comportavam até 20 pessoas e eram separados por sexo de modo que Tenten ficou num quarto onde já havia 15 outras marinheiras e os rapazes ficaram em quartos onde haviam 6 outros marinheiros.

Oficiais com nível de tenente tinham direito de dividir um quarto com outro oficial de mesmo posto e, a partir do nível de Capitão, eles tinham direito de ter um quarto próprio.

Quando todos terminaram de organizar suas coisas e, por algum motivo, Naruto foi o primeiro a terminar, Neji levou todos até uma sala de reuniões.

- Agora passaremos às apresentações oficiais, eu já recebi de Marineford todos os seus dados com suas avaliações de vocês, mas eu gostaria de saber de vocês por vocês mesmos, o que vocês gostam, o que vocês não gostam, o que vocês sonham em alcançar na marinha...

- Tenente Neji – fala Shikamaru – Não seria melhor o senhor começar... Só para que possamos ter uma idéia geral de como se faz...

- Muito bem... Eu sou Neji Hyuuga, 18 anos, Tenente da Marinha Mundial. Gosto de treinar e combater piratas, não gosto de tiranos e piratas, meu sonho é me tornar Almirante de Fragata da Marinha Mundial e capturar os 5 Grandes Reis. Meu lema é a Justiça Perfeitamente Executada.

- Minha Vez... - Fala Lee – Meu nome é Rock Lee, 17 anos, Oficial Junior da Marinha Mundial. Gosto dos meus amigos, minha família e de treinar, não gosto de injustiça, meu sonho é trazer justiça a todas as partes do mundo. Meu lema é Justiça para todos.

- Meu nome é Tenten, 17 anos, Oficial Junior da Marinha Mundial. Gosto de espadas, armas de fogo e canhões, não gosto de piratas, meu sonho é acabar com a era dos piratas. Meu lema é Justiça contra todos os piratas.

- Meu nome é Naruto D. Uzumaki, 16 anos, Oficial Júnior da Marinha, Gosto de meus amigos, minha ilha, minha noiva, ramen e da marinha, não gosto de pessoas más, meu sonho é ser Almirante da Marinha Mundial. Meu lema é a Justiça imediatamente executada.

- Meu nome é Shikamaru Nara, 16 anos, Oficial Júnior da Marinha, Gosto de meus amigos, minha ilha, minha noiva, de nuvens e da marinha, não gosto de coisas problemáticas, meu sonho é ser Almirante da Marinha Mundial. Meu lema é Justiça na proteção dos inocentes.

- Meu nome é Kiba Inuzuka, 16 anos, Oficial Júnior da Marinha, Gosto de minha família, meu cachorro e da marinha, não gosto de gatos, meu sonho é ser um herói da marinha e trazer orgulho a minha família. Meu lema é a justiça heróica.

- Meu nome é Chouji Akimi, 16 anos, Oficial Júnior da Marinha, Gosto de meus amigos, minha ilha, minha noiva, de batatinhas, churrasco e da marinha, não gosto de ficar muito tempo sem comer, meu sonho é ser Almirante da Marinha Mundial. Meu lema é Justiça fortemente aplicada.

- Muito bom – fala Neji satisfeito com as apresentações – Esse nosso mar é conhecido como ser o mais pacífico, mas exatamente por isso temos que garantir que ele continue assim e para isso temos a marinha que vem dando conta desses malfeitores por séculos sem fio, mas mesmo hoje ainda encontramos alguns malfeitores que escapam das garras da lei.

Neji distribuiu vários cartazes de recompensa onde aparecem os piratas mais famosos do East-Blue, entre eles estavam: Alvida, Clava de Ferro; Buggy, o palhaço; Arlong, o tritão e Don Krieg.

- Cada um deles tem um preço por suas cabeças e quem pegar um deles vai ter sua conta bancária algumas milhares Belies mais gorda no fim do mês – fala Neji – mas isso é se tivermos a sorte de encontrarmos com algum deles no perímetro de vigilância de nossa base.

Neji então mostra um mapa do East-Blue onde estavam marcadas as áreas de influência da base.

- Mas essa área é quase todo o East-Blue... – fala Shikamaru – Nossa área inclui até onde se encontram outras bases da marinha...

- Essa base é originalmente o centro de comando da marinha, onde ficam localizados o Capitão de Fragata, o segundo posto mais alto do East-Blue, e três capitães, logo é normal que tenha uma área de influência maior que as bases onde tem apenas um capitão. Por problemas de tirania do antigo Capitão de Fragata nós agora estamos sem um no posto, mas isso não vem ao caso agora...

- Um Capitão de Fragata é dono do segundo posto mais alto do East-Blue, qual posto mais alto? Comodoro?

- Vice Almirante... – fala Neji – E no nosso mar tem apenas um Vice Almirante.

- E qual é o nosso Vice Almirante? – pergunta Naruto.

- Talvez vocês já tenham ouvido sobre ele, afinal quem não ouviu falar dele? É o Vice Almirante Garp, o Punho.

- O Herói da Marinha? – fala Lee empolgado.

- O Ouji-san! – fala Naruto.

- Aquele cara é problemático... – fala Shikamaru.

- Vejo que vocês já o encontraram. – fala Neji – Ele causa essa impressão nas pessoas, mas é um lutador extremamente talentoso de modo que mesmo o Almirante de Frota Segoku o respeita muito, mesmo com seu comportamento.

- Legal! – fala Naruto.

- As instalações da fortaleza vocês vão conhecendo com o tempo, nos casos como o de vocês que fizeram uma longa viagem o capitão manda dar sempre o primeiro dia de folga... – fala Neji – mas não pensem que vai ser essa moleza todos os dias...

- É isso ai! – comemora Chouji.

- Vou levá-los agora para uma vila perto daqui onde podemos conversar melhor sem a sombra do quartel para nos atrapalhar.

Todos se arrumaram com suas roupas civis e seguiram o Tenente Neji até as docas onde havia um pequeno barco a vela com capacidade máxima para 10 pessoas pronto para navegar.

Neji conduz seus novos subordinados por uma viagem de uma hora até uma ilha onde eles encontram um navio com bandeiras negras.

- Piratas... – fala Shikamaru colocando todos em alerta – mas eu não reconheço a bandeira...

- Eles são... – fala Neji sem conseguir surpreso – Os piratas Kuroneko...

- Os piratas Kuroneko? – perguntam os novos Oficais sem entender.

- Há três anos, havia um pirata tão vil e cruel que sua recompensa era a maior de todas, na época era uns 16.000.000 beli, ele foi caçado por vários capitães da marinha, mas sobreviveu a todos os confrontos, mas no último um corajoso marujo o capturou depois de uma sangrenta batalha que custou toda sua tripulação, dizem que a batalha foi tão intensa que o marujo se aposentou assim que o Capitão Kuro foi condenado à morte.

- Mas se o capitão está morto, esses são a tripulação? – pergunta Naruto.

- Quem sabe não conseguiram outro líder... – arrisca Neji – de qualquer forma se eles são piratas vamos ter que resolver essa situação emergencialmente... Não vamos poder tirar nosso dia de férias.

- Er... – faz Akamaru furioso se transformando em um Kiba meio cachorro

- Akamaru está irritado... – fala Kiba com os olhos se transformando em olhos de cachorro – Tem cheiro de gato para tudo quanto é lado.

- Capitão Kuro era conhecido pelo seu gosto por gatos. – fala Neji – Não me surpreenderia de encontrar um por lá.

- Quando o barco se aproxima eles vêem que está acontecendo uma briga no porto, de um lado vários piratas da tripulação de piratas Kuronepo e do outro quatro pessoas: Uma mulher, um espadachim, um garoto narigudo e um garoto com chapéu de palha.

- Vamos atacar os piratas por trás. – fala o Tenente – Faça um caminho para chegarmos lá furtivamente, Shikamaru.

- Kage Kage no Stairs.

Uma escada surge no barco dos piratas Kuronepo e enquanto eles sobem percebem que ainda tinham dois tripulantes no navio.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntam os dois tripulantes que para horror de Kiba estavam vestidos com uma roupa que lembrava gatos.

- Quem nós somos? – fala Neji – Gostaríamos de saber quem vocês são, pois os piratas Kuronepo sumiram há muito tempo.

- Engano comum – falam os tripulantes do navio – Mas agora os piratas de Kuro estão com um novo capitão, o Capitão Jango.

- Capitão Jango... Jango... – pensa Neji – Eu acho que tem uma recompensa por ele de umas 9.000.000 de belis...

- É esse mesmo – fala um dos tripulantes – Como pode ver... Somos famosos...

- Pois nós vamos ficar famosos em cima da cabeça de vocês. – fala Neji – Eu sou o Tenente Neji da Marinha e esses são meus oficiais, viemos aqui acabar com as suas vidas como piratas.

- Olha só irmão... Miau! – fala um dos tripulantes com roupa de gato.

- Ele não conhece o terror dos irmãos Nyaban... – fala o cara grandalhão.

- Vamos mostrar a eles Buchi... – fala um dos gatos atacando com suas garras.

- Os deixe comigo Tenente! – fala Kiba que não se agüenta de vontade de avançar nos gatos.

- Tudo bem, mas fique em condições para enfrentar os outros lá de fora ou você não vai receber sua parte na captura do Capitão Jango...

- Vamos nessa Akamamaru... – fala Kiba para Akamaru que estava em sua forma humana

Kiba fica com expressões do rosto mais feroz e seus olhos ficam amarelos, nesse momento não se podia diferenciar Kiba e Akamaru.

- Au... Au...

A não ser pelo fato que Akamaru não sabia falar a língua humana...

Kiba e Akamaru começam a girar como se fossem dois furacões.

- Ino Ino no Gatsuga.

- Au... Au... Au...

Kiba e Akamaru disparam contra os irmãos Nyaban que ficam sem saber como atacar os dois por causa da grande velocidade de rotação e deslocamento que os dois tinham.

- Vamos usar nossas técnicas de gato, Shamu...

- Ataque de garras de gato – fala Shamu atacando Kiba e Akamaru que convergem em seu vôo para cima do gato.

Shamu cai no chão do convés do navio, que se quebra fazendo Kiba e Akamaru caírem junto com ele para o porão do navio de Kuro.

- Malditos... – fala Bushi – aquele cara de cachorro pegou meu irmão, mas eu pego vocês...

Bushi saiu correndo em direção a Neji que nem se move, mas ele não chega a menos de dois metros do tenente quando o chão aos seus pés se quebra e ele é jogado para o mastro da vela, ficando inconsciente.

- Muito bom trabalho Kiba. – fala o Tenente Neji

- Um gato nunca venceria um cachorro! – declara Kiba.

- Vamos agora explorar o navio para ver se tem mais alguém ou alguma coisa que nos dê mais vantagem na batalha, mas se apressem, - fala Neji - ao meu sinal vamos entrar na luta.

Os Marinheiros se espalham pelo barco e retornam o deck do navio ao ouvirem um pedaço da quilha do navio se separar do resto dele.

- O que ou quem fez uma coisa dessas? – fala Shikamaru.

- Foi aquele garoto maluco de chapéu de palha. – fala Naruto – Ele ficou doido do nada e derrotou quase todos os piratas e retirou um pedaço da quilha para terminar de massacrá-los, mas... Acabou dormindo...

- Isso é culpa de Jango. – fala Neji – ele é um hipnotizador... Um pirata cheio de truques...

- É isso ai! Eu ainda tenho meu trunfo... – grita o Capião Jango – Venham Irmãos Nyaban!

- Se ele os quer... – fala Neji – dê-los a ele.

- Chouji pega os dois inconscientes e os joga a uma altura absurda, os irmãos Nyaban caem de cabeça a poucos metros do Capitão Jango que não entende nada.

- Agora! – fala Neji correndo em direção ao campo de batalha seguido por seus oficiais. – Sou o Tenente Neji, eu prendo você Capitão Jango em nome da Marinha Mundial!

- O quê? - fala Jango surpreso, - Como isso pôde acontecer... O Capitão Kuro vai me matar quando chegar!

- Capitão Kuro? – pergunta Neji – Mas ele não estava morto?

- Que confusão é essa? Por que vocês estão atrasados? – pergunta gritando um homem de óculos que surge na cena. – Jango!

- Capitão Kuro! – Grita Jango.

- Você não devia estar morto? – pergunta Neji a Kuro.

- Klahador? – Grita Usopp

- Qual a explicação para isso Jango? – pergunta o Capitão Kuro

- Você disse que esses moleques não seriam problema e agora também tem uns marinheiros na luta... – fala Jango

- Não se atreva a dar desculpas tolas. – fala o Capitão Kuro – Vocês deveriam saber que eu gosto que respeitem o horário.

- Mas é impossível Capitão Kuro! – fala Jango.

- Vocês são uns imprestáveis! – fala Kuro – Vou matar todos vocês...

Kuro retirou da bolsa um par de luvas com espadas presas nelas as vestiu.

- Agora é certeza! – fala Neji – Essa é a famosa arma de Kuro que ninguém sabia onde estava!

Kuro começou a dar uns passinhos estranhos no chão e desapareceu.

- Começou! – grita Jango – Nukeashi!

- Esse é um tipo de Soru bem estranho – fala Naruto – Agora é minha vez, não é?

- Mas saiba que de qualquer jeito a recompensa vai ser dividida por todos nós e aqueles ali também parecem caçadores de piratas, então eles também devem querer uma parte...

- Não importa. – fala Naruto – Não farei isso somente pelo dinheiro e sim pela diversão. Soru.

Naruto também some e de repente surge Kuro voando para longe por causa de um chute que o Naruto que acabou de surgir de lugar nenhum havia dado.

- Que velocidade absurda! – fala Zorro – eu mal pude ver os movimentos de Kuro e esse garoto foi capaz de acertá-lo?

- Maldito! – fala Kuro se levantando e ajeitando os óculos de maneira estranha.

- Impossível, o Nukeashi deveria permitir que o capitão Kuro se movesse e cometesse 50 assassinatos sem poder ser encontrado. – grita o Capitão Jango. – Derrotaram os irmãos Nyabun e superaram a velocidade do Capitão Kuro! Que tipo de treinamento a marinha teria dado a eles?

- Se você se render agora nós prometemos não te fazer mal. – fala o Tenente Neji.

- Nunca! – fala Jango tentando fugir, mas é pego por uma sombra.

-Vejo que minha Kage Kage no Trap funcionou. – fala Shikamaru que controlava as sombras que capturavam Jango.

- Já temos 9.000.000 de belis na mão, faltam as 16.000.000 de belis da cabeça de Kuro que ainda devem estar valendo se provarmos que é ele mesmo! – fala Neji – Essa é uma ótima maneira de passar os dias de folga.

- Uff... – fala Tenten – Parece que não vamos fazer nada dessa vez Lee.

- Não desanime Tenten – fala Lee – Vamos progredir com o tempo!

- Desta vez eu não vou deixar que você supere minha velocidade! – fala Kuro

- Usopp-san! – fala uma garota que aparece no campo de batalha seguida por três garotinhos pequenos.

- Se vocês sentem falta de ação protejam aqueles civis! – fala Neji a Lee e Tenten que atravessam o campo de batalha a tempo de ver Kuro sua cabeça baixa como se fosse um boneco de ventríloquo.

- Agora estamos todos mortos! – grita Jango – Ele vai fazer o Shakushi! Uma técnica de alta velocidade terrivelmente mortal! E estamos na área de alcance dessa técnica também! Deixe-me fugir!

- Os piratas Kuromepo começam a se espalhar para todos os lugares e é preciso um esforço de Chouji, Kiba, Neji e Akamaru para que eles não consigam fugir para a floresta ou para o mar.

- Me deixem fugir! – grita um dos piratas – Ele vai matar a todos assim.

- Saibam que Naruto é o mais rápido de todos da ilha da folha. – fala Neji – Ele vai derrotar esse inimigo mais rápido que qualquer um...

O Capitão Kuro desaparece e dessa vez sua velocidade impressiona até Naruto.

- Sacrificando sua consciência temporariamente você consegue um Soru nesse nível? Terrível até onde a ambição maligna de um homem vai, mas você nem mesmo pode diferenciar amigos de inimigos com um poder tão sinistro quanto esse.– fala Naruto impressionado –É um poder bem rápido, mas isso não é nada se comparar com o meu! Soru! – o loiro grita e desaparece.

Um barulho de um estampido é ouvido e o Capitão Kuro aparece afundado no chão derrotado.

- É isso que acontece com Piratas que perturbam a paz. – fala Naruto – Você acabou de ganhar uma viagem só de ida para Impel Down!

- Não pode ser! – grita Jango – Ele derrotou o Capitão Kuro!

Chouji, usando sua super força, pega o pedaço da quilha que estava em cima de Luffy e o retira.

- Ei... – fala Chouji – Fala sério esse cara ainda está vivo?

Luffy se levanta se espreguiçando.

- Há! Que soneca boa... – grita Luffy – Perdi muita coisa?

- A luta já acabou! – fala Kiba – Como você sobreviveu ficando embaixo daquele pedaço enorme de quilha?

- Aquilo não é nada... Eu tenho os poderes da "Gomu Gomu no mi" – fala Luffy esticando suas bochechas como se fossem um tipo de brinquedo - sou um homem de borracha!

- Incrível! – fala Naruto arrastando o corpo inconsciente do capitão Kuro para junto dos outros – Vocês são caçadores de piratas?

- O caçador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro? – fala Neji atraindo a atenção de todos. – Você é um espadachim muito famoso do East-Blue, estava investigando o caso do capitão Kuro?

- Na verdade hoje nós não estávamos a trabalho – fala Roronoa Zoro – Estávamos apenas ajudando um amigo a proteger sua vila.

- Legal! – fala Naruto – Vocês fizeram um belo estrago nos piratas Kuronepo! Fiquem certos que vamos repartir o dinheiro da recompensa desses dois com vocês quatro também.

- Não é necessário! – fala Luffy – Não fizemos nada disso por dinheiro, fizemos isso por nosso amigo.

- Ei! – reclama Nami – Nós queremos apenas os tesouros que estão dentro do navio deles!

- Vocês saibam que isso é bem irregular o que vou fazer – fala Neji – Pois pelas leis da marinha tudo que está dentro de um navio pirata capturado é de propriedade do Governo Mundial, mas como vocês estão abrindo mão da recompensa deles, acho que não seria justo que vocês fossem de mãos vazias...

- Mas eu acho que vocês fizeram uma troca ruim... – fala Shikamaru - Eles tem só uns 5.000.000 belis em tesouros e se vocês quatro entrassem na divisão da recompensa ganhariam quase 10.000.000 belis.

* * *

N/A: 9.000 + 16.000 = 25.000.000/11 ≈ 2272727,27 belis

Bando do Chapéu de Palha (04): Luffy, Zorro, Nami e Usop.

Oficiais da Marinha (07): Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Lee e kiba.

(Cachorros não entram na partilha.)

* * *

- Não faz mal – fala Nami que já estava subindo no navio dos piratas Kuronepo.

- Essa ai certamente é rápida... – fala Chouji.

-Vamos amarrar esses ai... – fala Neji aos oficiais Juniores – Se não tivermos algemas suficientes usem cordas e se não tivermos cordas suficientes usem nem que seja pedaços de pano, mas quero que todos esses piratas vão para o calabouço da nossa prisão ainda hoje!

Como o número dos piratas Kuronepo era grande demais para serem transportados na pequena embarcação de Neji, somente os dois Capitães foram transportados no navio de neji, os outros foram transportados por Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji no próprio navio deles. O navio estava longe de ser um navio que pudesse ser navegado por quatro pessoas, mas devido aos poderes de "Akuma no mi" de três deles isso não foi sequer um problema.

- Naruto, você vai ter que falar dos seus poderes de "Akuma no mi" para o Neji um dia desses... – fala Shikamaru – Não adianta tentarmos fugir dele, ele é muito mais perspicaz do que qualquer um que eu conheço... Talvez fosse o caso de contar a história verdadeira a ele.

- Duvido que ele vá deixar o noivo da irmã dele na cadeia. – fala Chouji. – Além disso, ele cometeu quase o mesmo crime que você deixando aqueles quatro pegarem o tesouro dos piratas Kuronepo.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	4. Capitão de Fragata Pirata Don Krieg

**Capitão de Fragata Pirata Don Krieg**

Ao chegarem de volta ao forte da marinha já era noite no alto do céu e, após os marinheiros da base lotar a prisão com os piratas Kuronepo, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru e Neji conseguiram finalmente jantar num restaurante da vila próxima a base.

- Eu pensei que ia morrer de fome! – reclama Chouji.

- Nós tínhamos suprimentos no barco dos piratas. – fala Shikamaru – E você comeu quase toda a comida do estoque deles, se ficar comendo assim você vai ficar...

Naruto tampa a boca de Shikamaru, por que ele ia tocar numa ferida que não precisava se abrir.

- Ele estava querendo dizer que como nós fizemos um bom trabalho tudo bem. – fala Naruto.

- O que aconteceu, Lee? – pergunta Tenten

- Não entendi. – fala Lee – Depois vamos perguntar Naruto sobre isso...

- É que Chouji tem uma certa dificuldade quando chamam ele de gordo. – fala Neji

- Você falou o quê? – pergunta Chouji.

- Nada não... – responde Neji seriamente intimidado.

- Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de entender... – fala Kiba – Desde que nós chegamos aqui o Tenente Neji parece conhecer muito bem Naruto, Chouji e Shinkamaru. Vocês se conheciam antes?

- Viemos da mesma ilha, uma ilha pequena no meio da Grande Rota. – fala Neji – Eu cresci junto com Naruto, Chouji e Shikamaru e as outras poucas crianças da ilha... Ter pouco mais de 100 pessoas convivendo por muito tempo em um espaço tão apertado acaba nisso...

- Neji é o irmão da minha noiva – fala Naruto – E era o lutador de Rokushiki mais habilidoso dos últimos 100 anos da ilha da folha.

- Não exagerem... – Fala Neji – Ainda há o falecido Almirante Namikaze D. Minato, o Prefeito da Cidade Sarutobi Henzan, o Vice Almirante Sanin D. Jyraia, a Caçadora de Piratas Sanin D. Tsunade, isso sem contar aquele traidor...

- Mas foi o prefeito que treinou todos eles e falou que você era o mais habilidoso – fala Naruto.

- Que traidor é esse? – pergunta Kiba interessado.

- O terrível Pirata Sannin D. Orochimaru um dos três irmãos Sanins e um dos 5 Grandes Reis – fala Neji com uma expressão séria – Há dois anos ele traiu a vila e se juntou a perigosos piratas, mas foi impedido de seus planos e acabou perdendo todos os seus companheiros que ficaram presos em Impel Down. Sannin D. Orochimaru conseguiu escapar e se tornar um Grande Rei Pirata nesses últimos anos e aparentemente ele, O Ruivo Skanks e o Barba Branca são aqueles piratas que estão mais próximos de se tornarem os próximos reis.

- Que ilha estranha vocês vieram... - fala Kiba.

- Mas falando em treinamento de Rokushiki, qual o estágio do treinamento de vocês? - Pergunta Neji curioso – Eu vi que Naruto melhorou ainda mais seu Soru, mas vocês dois eu não vi o que vocês podem fazer...

- Eu continuo regular em meu Soru e meu Geppou e meu poder de ataque ainda está em 2.500 Douriki sem a "Akuma no mi" e 3.500 usando os poderes de "Kage Kage no mi"– fala Shikamaru – Mas meu Tekkai consegue parar um ataque de até 10.000 Douriki, além disso, eu comecei a trabalhar na técnica que permite eu usar o Tekkai em movimento.

- Impressionante! – fala Neji – Neu Tekkai não é tão forte e nem consigo usar ele em movimento... Depois você tem que me explicar essa técnica...

Nesse momento Lee estava explicando a Tenten e Kiba o pouco que ele sabia sobre o Rokushiki para que eles pudessem entender a conversa.

- Eu aperfeiçoei meu Geppou e agora posso saltar ha mais de 100 metros sem contar com os poderes da minha "Akuma no mi", mas ainda não consegui avaliar a distância máxima com ela ativada, quanto minha força dos golpes, sem "Akuma no mi" eu possuo cerca de 3.500 Douriki e com ela meus golpes superam os 9.000 Douriki, meu Soru está um pouco mais rápido e meu Tekkai mais forte, mas nada que se possa comparar com Naruto ou Shikamaru.

- Que força impressionante em seus golpes, Chouji, só mesmo o habitante mais forte da ilha da folha para ter uma força assim... – fala Neji – Você derrubaria facilmente um gigante com essa quantidade de Douriki.

- Eu recentemente consegui os poderes de uma "Akuma no mi" – fala Naruto que explica a situação da obtenção dos poderes a todos, sendo confirmados os fatos por Lee – Desde que obtive esses poderes eu vim treinando as escondidas os poderes da "Bushin Bushin no mi" e descobri várias peculiaridades, uma delas é que não gasto nenhuma energia física para criar os clones, mas, quando eles desaparecem, eu ganho a experiência de quaisquer treinamentos que eles tiverem feito através de sua memória, bem como o desgaste do cansaço que eles forem. Cada clone tem personalidade própria, mas todos tem a mesma personalidade que eu.

Meu Soru vem aumentando cada vez mais de velocidade desde que eu venho treinando com eles e estou desenvolvendo uma técnica que associa Soru com Geppou e me permite corra por cima da água do mar, diminuindo os riscos intrínsecos da 'Akuma no mi" e a natação. Meu Geppou melhorou consideravelmente, mas ainda falta muito para chegar até onde está o Choji, meu poder de golpes é de 5.000 Douriki e ainda não encontrei uma maneira que aumentar meu poder usando a minha "Akuma no mi". Meu Tekkai é razoável, mas bem inferior ao do Chouji e ao do Shikamaru.

- Poderes de "Akuma no mi"?... Bem... Vejamos se podemos incluir no relatório dos piratas de Kuronepo algo sobre isso... – medita Neji – se a marinha desconfiar que você obteve os poderes da maneira que você obteve você vai ficar encrencado com certeza... Mas quem sou eu para falar, afinal sou conhecido como o Tenente mais rebelde do East-Blue.

- Você o aluno mais disciplinado, o Gênio do Rokushiki e o Tenente mais rebelde do East-Blue? – fala Shikamaru surpreso com a afirmação de Neji.

- Para você ver como as pessoas mudam... – Responde Neji – Tudo começou há dois anos quando fui transferido para essa base, o posto mais avançado do East-Blue, eu fui o único aluno aprovado no meu ano e fui considerado um gênio por todos os avaliadores, tendo obtidos as melhores médias de todos os tempos no curso de marujos e na prova de Oficiais, mas isso é até que aparece o Capitão Nezumi, aquele verme invejoso, me designou para essa base onde o tirano do Capitão de Fragata Morgan estava aterrorizando a base.

Morgan obrigava aos Capitães e Tenetes a se vestirem de forma de Marujos comuns, fazia as pessoas fazerem absurdos como venerar ele, fazer festas com o dinheiro da marinha em seu nome e no fim ele criou um feriado no dia do seu aniversário e queria colocar no topo da marinha uma estátua dele e obrigar que as pessoas o adorarem... Eu agüentei até muito tempo calado... O comércio no porto ficou mais fraco por causa das taxas que o Capitão cobrava, os turistas pararam de vir e a população empobreceu, os impostos aumentaram para que o capitão mantivesse sua vida de opulência e cada vez mais.

Foi nessa época que ele contratou escultores que cobraram caríssimo para a construção da estátua e ele dobrou os impostos sobre a população para pagar a construção da mesma, muitos se levantaram contra e dessa vez eu não podia ficar calado... O Capitão de Fragata me atacou com seu machado me acusando de insubordinação e nem me dei ao trabalho de desviar, vocês devem ter imaginado a dor que ele sentiu ao ver seu braço deslocado depois de dar um ataque direto na minha cabeça com um machado de 50 quilos, por causa do meu Tekkai.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – Pergunta Lee interessado na história.

- Eu fiquei preso por três meses, sendo solto quando ele foi preso depois de ser derrotado por uns piratas. – fala Neji – Depois disso fiquei por um tempo encarregado de dois aspirantes a marujos, que fugiram e foram integrados a tripulação do Vice Almirante Garp... Eu acho que isso vai ajudar a piorar minha fama...

- Como você é legal Tenente Neji! – fala Kiba impressionado enquanto estão saindo do restaurante.

- Nem é para tanto. – fala Neji olhando para o céu e vendo que muitas estrelas estavam brilhando nele – Faz tempo que eu não meço a força de um golpe meu, treino todos os dias o Rokushiki, mas não conheço outra pessoa que use essa habilidade aqui no East-Blue, muito menos um usuário de "Akuma no mi" tipo Zoan treinado para medir o nível de Douriki. Você poderia medir meu nível de Douriki para mim Chouji?

- Claro – responde Akimi Chouji com sua mão crescendo até ficar do tamanho de uma mão de gigante. – Kyodai Kyodai no Hand!

- Soru!

Neji então desaparece e Chouji sente sua mão ser golpeada com tanta força que seu corpo é lançado para trás alguns metros.

- Incrível! – fala Lee lembrando-se que não tinha conseguido fazer Chouji nem se mover do lugar com seu ataque.

- Impossível 7.800 Douriki! – fala Chouji assustado com o poder de Neji

- Esse cara é problemático... – fala Shikamaru – Vou ter que treinar mais meu Tekkai antes que ele supere os 10.000 Douriki.

- O tenente Neji é mesmo demais! – fala Kiba.

- He... até que é bonitinho. – fala Tenten.

- O quê? – falam Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba e Lee sem entenderem.

- Eu falei isso alto? – fala Tenten para logo depois correr em direção a base envergonhada.

Neji, que estava vermelho que nem um camarão olha para o lado e manda o restante dos oficiais o seguirem para a base.

- Há! Neji. – fala Shikamaru tentando aliviar a tensão – o Lee começou o seu treinamento de Rokushiki semana passada enquanto estávamos no navio do Capitão Nezumi...

- Verdade Lee? – pergunta Neji – Isso é muito bom, pois eu pretendia que vocês três que não são da vila da folha aprendessem pelo menos o básico de Rokushiki e Haki.

- Haki? – pergunta Kiba

- No caso do Haki eu quero que vocês também aprendam o que puderem Naruto, Shikamaru e Kiba, essa técnica não faz parte do Rokushiki, mas quando usada junto pode ter efeitos realmente devastadores, além disso, alguns piratas da Grande Rota conhecem essa habilidade e seria tremendamente desvantajoso se vocês não soubessem.

- Quem ensinou essa habilidade para você? O Prefeito não nos ensinou isso... – fala Naruto

- Eu acho até que o Prefeito conhece essa habilidade, mas não nos ensinou por que quando saímos da ilha ele deveria achar que não estávamos preparados... – fala Neji pensativo – Mas quanto a quem me ensinou, vocês podem ficar tranqüilos, pois foi ninguém menos que o Vice Almirante Garp, o Punho.

- O Herói da Marinha? – pergunta Kiba.

- Esse mesmo, isso foi há um ano... – fala Neji tentando se lembrar – além disso, o torneio da marinha vem ai...

- Torneio da marinha? – pergunta Shikamaru

- É um torneio onde apenas os melhores lutadores da marinha com título abaixo de Vice Almirante podem participar, mas como East-Blue como é o mar mais fraco pode enviar apenas um representante enquanto a Grande Rota pode enviar cinco.

- Mas como podemos fazer para participar? – pergunta Naruto interessado.

- Bom o East-Blue não enviava outro representante além do Capitão de Fragata Morgan desde 10 anos atrás quando ele veio para o East-Blue, mas eu soube que agora os capitães estão combinando um torneio menor apenas com os melhores lutadores de cada base militar do East-Blue para daqui a um mês.

- Se algum de vocês conseguir me ultrapassar nesse mês que falta para o campeonato, esse poderá representar nossa base e ser reconhecido como o mais forte marinheiro do East-Blue e quem sabe não o melhor da marinha...

- Esteja certo que vamos nos esforçar para isso. – fala Naruto

- Cara... Isso é muito problemático para mim... – fala Shikamaru.

- Claro que o título de marinheiro mais forte vem junto com um prêmio de de belis, o mesmo prêmio pela cabeça de Edward Tech, o famoso Barba Baranca... e, além disso, você terá uma chance de aparecer para seus superiores, pois o campeonato final será na terra sagrada de Mariejoa e será assistido por todo o alto escalão da marinha, incluindo os 21 Vice Almirantes, os 3 Almirantes, o Almirante de Fragata Segoku em pessoa e, eventualmente, algum dos Tenryubitto , assim se alguém sonha em entrar em um alto posto algum dia teria uma vantagem imensa se vencer esse torneio, pois teria todo o alto escalão como prova de sua força.

- Que demais! – fala Naruto assim eu posso virar um Almirante em pouco tempo...

- Não sonhe muito alto, Naruto – fala Neji – Com seu Tekkai fraco e com sua força de 5.000 Douriki você não conseguirá me vencer assim tão fácil.

- Não tem jeito. – fala Shikamaru – Vou ter que participar desse torneio problemático...

- Estão recolhendo as assinaturas que quem quer se candidatar como representante da base. – fala Neji – Vocês poderiam tentar, não deve ser difícil para vocês chegarem perto das finais.

Os dias passam rápido na base da marinha, Neji era sempre um bom amigo, mas como supervisor era bem exigente e sempre queria que fizéssemos melhor do que havíamos feito antes, mesmo que antes tivéssemos feito um bom trabalho, para ele nada menos que excelente era aceitável.

A marinha engoliu uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre como Naruto obteve seus poderes de "Akuma no mi", mas exigiu uma explicação detalhada de como funcionavam esses poderes.

Nos fins de tarde todos os seis se dedicavam ao treinamento de Rokushiki e, no caso de Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji, o treinamento ainda incluía os fundamentos de Haki.

Usando seus clones, Naruto avançava com assustadora velocidade de treinamento, conseguindo ter cinco vezes mais resultado que os outros colegas e isso assustava até mesmo o gênio Neji, que secretamente treinava cada vez mais duro para não ser ultrapassado por Naruto, pelo menos não até o torneio interno na base estar concluído.

Um dia antes do torneio, o capitão Setewie deu dispensa do serviço para que todos os participantes do torneio pudessem estar no máximo de suas capacidades no torneio e como os sete amigos se inscreveram no torneio eles todos receberam dispensa naquele dia e resolveram assim que deveriam fazer um pequeno passeio a um famoso restaurante local que se encontrava flutando no meio do East-Blue.

O Baratie era um enorme barco que funcionava como restaurante flutuante, seus cozinheiros eram também reconhecidos por serem excelentes tanto na cozinha, tanto como lutadores pois por várias vezes eles já enfrentaram piratas antes de poder conseguir ajuda da marinha, por isso, para ser atendido nele você tinha ou que ter muito dinheiro, ou muita sorte, como recentemente os oficiais haviam recebido salário e eles se sentiam como pessoas de muita sorte, eles foram até aquele restaurante.

Quando chegam no restaurante, Neji olha bem para os dois lados, no ponto onde a pequena embarcação deles atraca para ver se havia algum navio pirata, pois constantemente algum pirata menor poderia querer se dar ao luxo de freqüentar aquele estabelecimento e, por mais que não fosse propriamente crime atender a piratas, se aqueles piratas tiverem alguma recompensa pela sua cabeça Neji não poderia deixá-los passar.

Não vendo nada minimamente parecido com um navio pirata, e, ao contrário do esperado, vendo que havia um navio da marinha ancorado, Neji relaxa um pouco e desce da embarcação e é seguido por seus subordinados, todos, por estar de folga, vestidos como civis.

Quando entra no restaurante, para sua surpresa ele vê a um grupo reunido fazendo muito barulho, eram um grupo formado por um rapaz com chapéu de palha, um homem de cabelo verde e três espadas, um homem com um nariz muito comprido e uma mulher de cabelos cor de laranja e mais dois famosos caçadores de piratas conhecidos como piadas pela marinha.

- Olha só. – fala Neji – Eles colocaram uns caras a mais na tripulação.

- É mesmo... – fala Shikamaru sem dar muita atenção.

- O Capitão Fullbody está aqui também... – fala Naruto – O pessoal andou dizendo que ele vai representar o forte dele no campeonato do East-Blue.

- A maioria dos capitães vai... – fala Neji não se importando muito com a informação – Duvido que alguns inúteis como o Nezumi vão tentar, mas acho que em geral os capitães se sentem como os mais fortes do grupo... No nosso forte, por exemplo, só vai ter esse pequeno torneio por que temos três capitães, se fossem um só iria ele...

- Em que posso ajudá-los, Tenente Hyuuga. – fala um cozinheiro do restaurante entregando o cardápio a Neji. – Desculpe o incômodo de ser servido por um Cozinheiro, mas estamos sem Garçons no momento...

- Não ligue para isso... – fala Neji – Sirva para todos o melhor prato da casa em uma porção beeeem grande, e hoje é por minha conta.

- Eh... – falam todos os Oficiais Juniores.

- O que estamos comemorando hoje? – pergunta Naruto curioso com a generosidade do Tenente.

- Primeiro: estamos comemorando minha vitória no campeonato de amanhã, - fala Neji vendo a cara de raiva dos subordinados – segundo: estamos comemorando a promoção daqueles de vocês que chegarem pelo menos as semi-finais do campeonato de amanhã, e se algum de vocês ganhar o campeonato eu lhes garanto duas promoções.

- Então prepare-se passa assinar minhas promoções – fala Naruto confiante.

- Não vá com pressa demais ao pote. – fala Neji.

- Está falando o cara que já está comemorando uma vitória em um campeonato que nem começou. – fala Shikamaru.

- Touché! – fala Neji.

De repente ouve-se um barulho estrondoso na mesa ao lado.

- Eu me recuso comer esse tipo de comida. – grita o Capitão Fullbody para um cozinheiro loiro que estava totalmente vestido de preto – Que tipo de lavagem vocês servem aqui!

- Mas a sopa ainda estava boa... – fala o cozinheiro – Você não precisava jogá-la no chão.

Naruto faz menção de se levantar, mas Neji segura seu pulso.

- Ninguém deve interferir. – fala Neji sem sair da cadeira – O capitão merece uma lição de educação... Eu o vi colocando uma mosca na comida e agora ele quer culpar o cozinheiro disso.

- Vou mandar fechar essa espelunca por causa disso! – grita o capitão dando um soco no cozinheiro que simplesmente se desvia e dá um forte pontapé do pescoço do capitão jogando-o longe.

- Maldito! – fala o Capitão com a cara cheia de Sangue – Eu vou mandar fechar prender vocês e fechar esse lugar por causa disso!

Nesse momento o cozinheiro chefe e dono do restaurante aparece, ele também é loiro e tinha uma perna de pau.

- O que você disse? – pergunta o Cozinheiro.

- Eu vou mandar fechar...

O cozinheiro dá um chute com a perna de pau no rosto do capitão jogando-o longe.

- Ele vai mandar realmente a marinha para fechar esse estabelecimento? – pergunta Tenten.

- Ele bem que queria, mas eles pagam os impostos mais altos do East-Blue, e por isso somente alguém com a autoridade do Garp ou do novo Capitão de Fragata poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, está muito acima de um mero Capitão, muito pelo contrário, se a história se espalhar que ele perdeu a briga para um cozinheiro é capaz de perder seu título de capitão, sabe, eles colocam uns caras bem fracos como capitão por aqui por que aqui é o mar mais calmo, por isso que eu tenho quase certeza que quem vencer o campeonato da nossa base vai acabar se tornando o representante do East-Blue, esse, por exemplo, não tem chance.

- Sem chance alguma. – fala Shikamaru.

- Nem em 1.000 anos. – fala Chouji.

- Fracassado. – fala Naruto.

Eles continuam almoçando no barco quando entra um homem com aparência de faminto e se senta na cadeira.

- Esse cara ai é um tanto quanto famoso, mas não tem nenhuma recompensa pela cabeça dele. – fala Neji para os outros oficiais que ficaram curiosos – Ele é o imediato do Capitão Pirata Krieg, um cara que adora chatear atacando junto uma quantidade absurda de tripulantes e todos absurdamente fracos... O nome desse cara é Gin... Ouvi dizer que ele estava indo para a Grande Rota... é estranho vê-lo por aqui... Mas lembre-se que estamos de folga... Se não tiver recompensa por sua cabeça... não faremos nada... Somente olhem os cozinheiros em ação...

O mesmo cozinheiro que atendeu Neji se aproxima de Gin e fala:

- Como posso te atender?

- Traga comida... Muita comida... Qualquer coisa serve...

- Você tem como pagar? – pergunta o Cozinheiro.

- Você só faz o que eu mandei e pront...

O cozinheiro dá um grande golpe na cabeça do pirata e joga-o para fora do restaurante a pontapés.

- Se não tiver dinheiro, não atendemos! – grita o Cozinheiro.

- Um pouco rude esse ai... – fala Shikamaru.

- Eu achei legal! – fala Naruto.

- Bom... Talvez se aquele homem estivesse sem fome ele fosse capaz de derrotar o cozinheiro e limpar o chão com a cabeça dele – fala Neji – Mas agora as coisas podem esquentar...

Mais uma hora e todos ainda comiam e discutiam sobre o torneio que seria realizado no dia seguinte... Quando eles vêem Gin retornar dessa vez trazendo um homem com armadura.

- Por essa eu não esperava... – fala Neji fazendo sinal de pedir a conta – Esse cara é o Capitão, Don Krieg

Todos fazem sinal de parar de comer e se levantar, mas Neji faz sinal para eles se conterem.

- Ele deve ter passado fome na Grande Rota e está com uma cara péssima... – fala o Tenente – Eu quero que um por um vocês saiam do restaurante enquanto eu pago a conta, vão até o barco, coloquem seus uniformes da marinha e aguardem instruções.

Um a um eles saem, começando por Kiba que sai seguido por Akamaru, depois sai Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru... Até que só resta Neji que vê com estranha felicidade homicida o dono do estabelecimento dar comida para Krieg que come em desespero, depois Krieg pede comida para seus homens e também é atendido.

Nesse ponto Neji sai e encontra seus subordinados uniformizados e prontos para a batalha.

Neji entra na pequena embarcação e, instantes depois, sai completamente uniformizado.

- Foi realmente boa sua idéia de trazermos os uniformes, Shikamaru – fala Neji agora vamos aguardar eles começarem a luta para aparecermos prendê-los.

- Você acha que eles não vão embora como prometeram? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nunca acredite em uma promessa feita por um pirata. – fala Neji – É quase certo que eles vão fazer exatamente o contrário que prometeram... Vocês também viram o estado deplorável que estava o navio deles... Provavelmente ele foi atacado por piratas mais poderosos... Os piratas aqui do East-Blue ainda não tem noção de como são fracos em relação aos demais...

Logo um grande estrondo é ouvido e quando os marinheiros vão espiar o que está acontecendo vêem que um homem com uma imensa espada está numa pequena jangada e que o barco do Capitão Krieg que estava bem destruído estava todo em pedaços.

- Mihawk – fala Neji surpreso – Não esperava encontrar um dos "Ouka Shibukai" aqui no East-Blue.

- "Ouka Shibukai"? – pergunta Shikamaru em desespero – Ele é forte?

- Cada um dos "Ouka Shibukai" tem o poder para destruir um país inteiro. – fala Neji – Pensem neles como se tivessem um poder de um Almirante especialmente "Mihawk, olhos de falcão", o maior espadachim do mundo.

- O homem que porta uma das 12 mais poderosas espadas do mundo, a espada Negra "a Noite". – fala Tenten

- Devemos interferir? – pergunta Kiba – eu sinto o cheiro dele... e é assustador...

- Por toda marinha, não! – fala Neji – Nenhum de nós está no nível dele agora e, mesmo ele sendo pirata, ele tem um acordo com a marinha... se ele não chegar a envolver civis nisso eu não vejo necessidade de não deixar tudo com ele.

- Estragou a nossa festa! – fala Naruto desanimado.

- E ficou com a recompensa. – fala Lee igualmente triste.

- Ei você! – fala o espadachim de cabelo verde e três espadas. – Lute Comigo!

- Três espadas... – fala Mihawk – Finalmente alguém interessante...

Nesse momento ele olha para o garoto com chapéu de palha.

- Cicatriz abaixo do olho e um chapéu de palha, será que é ele? – fala Mihawk que guarda sua espada e saca um crucifixo com um pequeno punhal embutido. - Isso para você deve bastar!

- Ele é maluco. – fala Tenten – O outro cara está usando três espadas e ele vem usando uma faquinha que mal corta?

- Eu acho que mesmo de mãos vazias Mihawk ganharia o outro em um duelo de espadas. – fala Neji sério – pensem nele como se fosse o Vice Almirante Garp ou mesmo um Almirante... Esse cara é realmente forte... Vocês agora já estão treinados... não sentem o Haki dele?

- Agora que você falou, eu sinto alguns calafrios quando olho para ele... – fala Shikamaru.

- E o cheiro dele ficou inda mais perigoso! – fala Kiba.

- Caim... Caim... Caim... – chora de medo Akamaru.

Num instante a luta entre os dois acaba e desmotivado em atacar os fracos piratas de Krieg, Mihawk vai embora.

- Ele atacou um civil. – fala Shikamaru

- Mas o civil é um burro que pediu por isso... – fala Neji – Se alguém merecia ser preso é aquele espadachim doido... Ele deveria ser levado a um hospício...

- Mas agora que Mihawk foi embora à luta deve recomeçar... – fala Shikamaru.

E dessa maneira aconteceu.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


	5. Luffy contra Don Krieg

**Luffy contra Don Krieg**

Ao ver que o principal inimigo estava fora do caminho, o Capitão Krieg teve as suas esperanças renovas.

-Nosso navio está destruído, homens, vamos tomar aquele navio! – fala Krieg

- Se eu derrotar aquele cara você me perdoa a dívida? – fala Luffy para o dono do estabelecimento.

- Faça como quiser... Isso não me importa mais...

Nesse momento uma enorme barbatana de madeira se estende de baixo da água criando um Deck para ocorrer à luta.

- Parado em nome da Marinha! Capitão Krieg! – fala Neji aparecendo novamente com seus seis oficiais ao seu lado. – Você e seus homens se considerem presos! Resistir à prisão é inútil. Resistir à prisão só vai aumentar seus problemas.

- Mudei de idéia! – fala Krieg – Matem os marinheiros primeiro!

- Ele mordeu a isca. – fala Neji aos outros – Eles são por volta de 1.000 e nós somos sete... eu acho que ele precisa de mais uns 9.000 desses para nos derrotar...

- Kiba... Tenten... Lee... Quero ver o quanto vocês evoluíram no seu treinamento... Esses 1.000 ai são seus.

- Sim senhor!

- Ino Ino no Gatsuga!

Grita Kiba que começa a girar e atacar a todos os piratas de Krieg junto com Akamaru.

Tenten pega sua espada, uma das 21 Meitou e a arma mais forte de sua coleção.

- Estilo do Dragão: Corte Ascendente.

O Corte de Tenten viaja no ar e atinge a barbatana cortando-a ao meio e levando boa parte dos piratas de Krieg caírem no mar

- Ei... Tenten... Eu e Akamaru comemos uma "Akuma no mi" – reclama Kiba – Se agente cair na água vai afundar igual a uma ancora...

- Reclame menos e trabalhe mais – fala Tenten que continua atacando os piratas, mas dessa vez evitando de destruir mais a barbatana onde a luta estava acontecendo.

- É isso ai! Soru! – fala Lee desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás de um grandalhão que nem tem tempo de se virar e já leva um chute na nuca e cai nocauteado.

- Don Krieg! – grita Luffy se esticando e se jogando por cima de todos em direção de Don Krieg – Você é meu!

- Você vai ter que me enfrentar primeiro! – fala um homem que aparece na frente de Don Krieg vestindo uma armadura de ferro com placas de ferro redondas tão grandes era esquisito que ele pudesse se mover, ele intercepta o corpo de Luffy que ricocheteia na armadura e volta.

- Eu sou a parede de ferro! Conhecido como o Invencível Escudo da Parede de Ferro – fala o homem batendo as placas de ferro na sua mão – Eu sou Pearl-san.

- Pearl Present. – fala o homem atacando Luffy que simplesmente desvia.

- Sua vez Chouji! – ordena Neji

- É isso ai! – fala Chouji pulando a uma altura absurda e gritando – Deixe ele comigo Chapéu de palha! Vá atrás de Krieg. Geppou!

- Ele é seu! – fala Luffy igorando Pearl e indo em direção de Krieg.

- Não me ignore! – Grita Pearl atacando Luffy – Pearl Present.

- Eu disse que você é meu! Soru! – fala Chouji aparecendo atrás de Pearl

- Kyodai Kyodai no Hand!

A mão gigantesca de Chouji atinge Pearl que é lançado por cima do Baratie e não para de subir até sumir como um pontinho no céu.

- Era para ter capturado ele – reclama Neji – não jogado ele longe!

- Exagerei um pouco... – fala Chouji.

- Naruto, você acha que algum de seus clones poderiam pegá-lo? – pergunta Neji.

- Imediatamente, Tenente! – fala Naruto criando um clone.

- Soru! – fala o clone que desaparece.

- Por quanto tempo você desenvolveu essa técnica de correr sobre as águas? Naruto. – pergunta Neji.

- Bem... Aquele meu clone poderia ficar horas correndo sem nenhum problema. – fala o loiro – mas acredito que pela velocidade que ele vai... Ele vai estar aqui antes da luta terminar...

- Shikamaru dê apoio ao garoto de Borracha! – fala Neji.

- Você é mesmo um cara muito problemático... – fala Shikamaru – Todo metido a chefe e tal... Mas o que pode se fazer você já era assim lá na ilha da folha.

- Kage Kage no Bridge! – fala Shikamaru quando uma ponte se forma ligando os destroços do navio e a nadadeira do restaurante.

- Vamos homens, acabem com eles! – fala Krieg incentivando os homens que estavam sendo massacrados por Tenten, Lee e Kiba.

Quando Don Krieg vê Luffy quase o acertando com um soco ele se desvia e pega uma maça de ferro presa a uma corrente para usar como arma.

- Com essa arma eu destruo navios por todo East-Blue! – fala Krieg agitando a maça e atacando Luffy.

- Soru! - fala shikamaru aparecendo perto de Luffy

- Você ataca eu defendo os ataques dele. – fala Shikamaru – Não se preocupe em desviar.

- Pare de falar besteiras garoto tolo! – fala Krieg apontando a maça para Shikamaru que não faz nem sinal de que vai desviar. – Ataque ele Chapéu de palha! A defesa está aberta! Tekkai!

A maça se choca com o corpo de Shikamaru que, para surpresa de todos pareceu nem sentir o impacto, enquanto a maça quebrou completamente.

- Que habilidade legal! – fala Luffy – Gomo Gomo no Punch!

- Que pena que minha armadura é cheia de espinhos – fala Krieg revelando uma terrível armadura cheia de espinhos por baixo da capa.

- Kage Kage no Shell.

Se formou uma sombra sólida em volta dos punhos de Luffy como se fosse uma luva.

O golpe acertou a armadura e Luffy não se feriu, mas também não conseguiu superar a armadura de Krieg.

- Que legal! – fala Luffy olhando para os próprios punhos admirado. – Obrigado por me deixar tão legal assim.

- Isso deve o suficiente para que você não se machuque contra os espinhos! – fala Shikamaru – Não se preocupe com a defesa, só ataque ele.

- Podem parar com isso! – fala Gin que estava pisando no velho dono do restaurante, com uma arma apontada para ele.

-Soru! – fala Naruto desparecendo

- Isso não é bom, para você... – fala simplesmente Neji – Tenho no meu grupo um cara que não gosta que se pegue reféns...

- Não ache que isso não é pessoal, por que é... – fala Naruto aparecendo atrás de Gin – Pegando reféns? Simplesmente não gosto de você.

Um chute de Naruto e Gin foi jogado para o ar a uma velocidade incrível.

- Geppou! – fala Naruto aparecendo no alto antes mesmo de Gin e dá um chute nele lançando-o com violência contra o chão.

- Soru!

Naruto aparece novamente no chão antes mesmo de que Gin e fica com um punho estendido para o alto, quando Gin chega no nível do punho do Naruto é atingido pelo punho dele bem no estômago, não satisfeito Naruto ainda dá mais vários ataques nele antes de deixá-lo cair no chão inconsciente.

- Chouji, vigie os civis e não deixe isso acontecer novamente – fala Neji.

- Nós somos os donos do restaurante! – fala Sanji – Essa briga é nossa...

Sanji parte para cima dos piratas e junto com seus companheiros cozinheiros começam a aniquilar os piratas que ainda não tinham sido arrasados por Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten e Lee, que eram bem poucos por sinal...

- Gomo Gomo no Kage Pistol! – fala Luffy que volta a lutar com Krieg.

- Parece que o trabalho vai ficar todo para mim novamente! – fala Don Krieg – Nem mesmo aquele inútil do Gin pode com esses malditos marinheiros... Levantem-se e lutem piratas de Krieg!

- Isso aí! – grita um dos piratas se levantando – Afinal nós somos o bando pirata mais forte do East-Blue...

- É isso ai!

- Vamos derrotar eles!

- Eu não vou perder para um bando de fracassados como vocês. – fala Luffy.

- Nós somos os piratas de Krieg! O Bando pirata mais forte de East-Blue!

- Vocês não queriam dizer o bando com mais tripulantes? – pergunta Luffy colocando todos os piratas de Krieg deprimidos.

- Acho que você tocou numa ferida Luffy. – fala Sanji acendendo um cigarro.

- Toquei mesmo. – fala Luffy.

- Hahahahahahaha! – rola de rir Naruto – São um bando de fracassados mesmo!

- Naruto... – fala Neji – Sem tripudiar dos mais fracos...

- Nós vamos matar esses caras! – Falam os piratas de Krieg em união se levantando num ataque desesperado que é parado pela voz de seu capitão.

- Se acalmem! –fala Krieg – Quando alguém fica perturbado quando alguém o chama de fraco, é prova que ele reconhece que é fraco. Deixe que os resultados determinem quem é forte e quem é fraco. Eu ainda estou aqui! Portanto não façam Baderna!

- Sim Capitão!

- Ele realmente tem habilidade com as palavras – fala Neji - Assim é fácil guiar um bando de mais de mil pessoas... Mas já está falando demais... Shikamaru! Chapéu de Palha! Está na hora de encerrar essa luta! Ou eu vou ai e pego ele.

- Que cara problemático! – fala Shikamaru – É bom que você tenha uma boa carta na manga, por que senão eu vou ter que apelar...

- Deixa comigo! – fala Luffy – Gomo Gomo no Gattling Gun.

Luffy começa a dar vários socos na armadura de Krieg e eles vão ficando cada vez mais rápidos de forma que ela começa a rachar.

Krieg se joga no chão para escapar dos golpes que param então pega o escudo e coloca no punho.

- Vou acabar com essa luta usando o meu maior recurso! – Grita Krieg – Gás Venenoso MH5!

- Coloquem todos suas máscaras – falam os tripulantes do barco de Krieg protegendo seus rostos do gás venenoso

- Não vai não! Soru! – fala Shikamaru que vê a cápsula de veneno voando em direção ao Baratie e a intercepta com o próprio corpo.- Geppou!

Surpreendentemente,Cápsula de veneno atravessa o corpo de Shikamaru e do outro lado sai coberta por uma sobra sólida que impede que o projétil espalhe o gás venenoso, Shikamaru fica saltitando no ar por causa do uso do Geppou para não cair no mar e todos ficam olhando assustados.

- Que legal! – fala Luffy – Ele está voando!

- Termine logo com essa luta! – Grita Shikamaru irritado – Só se preocupe com atacar, mais nada!

- Gomu Gomo no Rifle. – Luffy estica bem os braços e os torce até o limite que ele pode, depois libera o ataque que atinge Don Krieg, destrói sua armadura e o joga no mar com grande força.

- Don Krieg foi atingido! – gritam os piratas de Krieg em desespero

- Isso é impossível! – fala outro pirata.

O Capitão Krieg sai da água irado, tenta dar outro tiro de veneno,mas seu canhão não funciona.

- droga... – reclama Krieg – A pólvora ficou molhada...

Don Krieg junta então os dois escudos de ambos os seus ombros e forma se uma espécie de lança gigantesca.

- Ele finalmente vai usar a Grande Lança de Batalha! – fala um dos piratas de Krieg. – Com essa arma ele é invencível.

- Essa é a arma mais poderosa dele! – fala outro pirata.

- Vamos vencer essa luta! – comemora outro.

Krieg ataca com sua lança e Luffy se desvia, mas quando o ataque de Krieg encontra o chão do navio destruído ocorre uma enorme explosão.

- Que cara complicado esse... – fala Shikamaru – Uma arma problemática dessas... Basicamente ela tem uma ponta que serve tanto para cortar e para perfurar e no meio desses escudos deve ter algo que causa explosão contra qualquer impacto...

- Você pode dar um jeito nessa lâmina? – pergunta Luffy a Shikamaru – Eu cuido do resto.

- Posso fazer bem mais que isso – fala Shikamaru. – Só continue atacando...

Don Krieg retira os pedaços quebrados de armadura e a capa.

- Agora eu estou 100 Kg mais leve... – fala Krieg – Minha velocidade é muito maior...

Luffy pula de um lado para o outro atacando Krieg que começa a se esquivar dos ataques enquanto maneja a Lança e continua explodindo todo o chão do navio até não restar quase nada.

Luffy acaba ficando num pedaço de navio isolado dos outros e Don Krieg pula com sua lança nas mãos para lhe dar um golpe de misericórdia.

- Soru! Tekkai. – fala Shikamaru ficando entre Luffy e a Lança que atinge Shikamaru e a ponta se parte, mas a lança não explode. – Soru!

Krieg se vê frente a frente a Luffy em uma plataforma pequena demais para os dois e Shikamaru aparece longe da luta perto de Neji.

- Agora é com você Luffy. – fala Shikamaru – Você não precisa mais de apoio.

- Perfeito! – grita Krieg – Vou explodir esse pedaço de navio e você vai afundar igual uma pedra.

Krieg ataca com a lança no chão e Luffy pula uma altura absurda para fugir, mas a lança não explode.

- Essa porcaria não explode! – reclama Krieg que olha para a lança e vê que uma sombra envolve e veda seus escudos. – Que porcaria é essa?

- Gomo Gomo no Bazooka! – Grita Luffy batendo as duas mãos no corpo desprotegido de Don Krieg fazendo-o afundar no mar e destruir a plataforma que eles estavam.

- Esse cara é totalmente maluco. – fala Neji se jogando na água e quando ele olha para o lado ele vê que Sanji também está fazendo o mesmo.

Quando eles retornam eles trazem Luffy e Don Krieg ambos desacordados.

- Esse cara é maluco! – fala Naruto – Mas se ele soubesse o Rokushiki ficaria monstruosamente forte.

- Venci! – fala Luffy retornando a consciência.

- Quanto tempo você acha que esse ai vai ficar inconsciente? – Pergunta Shikamaru a Neji.

- Não sei, mas deve ficar tempo o suficiente para chegarmos à base da marinha.

- Cheguei – fala o Clone do Naruto com o Pearl embaixo do braço.

- Por que você demorou tanto? – pergunta Naruto

- Quando eu cheguei lá ele já estava debaixo de água – responde o clone – Foi um trabalhão tirar ele de lá sem entrar na água...

O clone de Naruto explode e ele recebe todas as memórias do acontecido em apenas um segundo.

- Naruto, pode amarrá-los? – pergunta Neji.

- Agora mesmo! – fala Naruto se multiplicando em 500 e amarando os prisioneiros dois a dois e transportando-os até um grande pedaço da barbatana do Baratie que havia se separado do restaurante.

- Posso elevar esse pedaço Oji-san? – pergunta Naruto ao dono do restaurante.

- Sem problemas, desde que leve esses lixos com vocês. – fala o velho.

- Agora mesmo! – fala Naruto amarrando o pedaço enorme do deck com uma corda do mastro do Navio destruído do Krieg e começando a puxá-lo com ajuda de seus clones.

- Vamos lá Lee – fala Naruto chamando o colega que também conseguia correr sobre as águas – Vamos levar eles para o forte da marinha!

Enquanto Naruto e Lee se distanciavam Neji foi até o rapaz de Chapéu de Palha.

- Dessa vez nós vamos ter certeza de colocar você como parte recebedora da recompensa. – fala Neji – Você ajudou a melhorar os mares de caras como Krieg.

- Eu só fiz isso para acertar minha dívida com o Oji-san! – fala Luffy.

- Então a recompensa vai para você? – Pergunta Neji ao dono do restaurante.

- Eu não quero recompensa alguma... – fala o velho – minha maior recompensa é que meu restaurante não foi danificado e que ninguém está ferido.

- Vocês me põem em uma situação esquisita... – fala Neji – Mas não vou forçar dinheiro a ninguém... Se vocês não querem vou simplesmente dividir o dinheiro com meu pessoal.

- Por falar em dinheiro... – fala Luffy – Tenho que ir atrás da Nami...

Os dois caça piratas que nada fizeram, bem como Usopp que sumiu e só apareceu no final se juntaram a um espadachim ensangüentado, o capitão que já estava no navio e o cozinheiro loiro de roupas negras... Espera aí... Esse desenho nas velas do navio... É uma caveira com chapéu de palha... Eles são piratas?

- Ei... Chapéu de Palha... – grita Neji – Vocês são piratas?

- Somos sim... – Fala Luffy – Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy e vou ser o Rei dos Piratas.

- Nós somos apenas caçadores de piratas que estão de carona! – falam os caçadores de piratas inúteis.

- E aquele cara de três espadas, poderia ser...O caçador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro, o que ele faz com piratas? – pergunta Neji.

- Você conhece o Aniki? - pergunta um dos piratas já bem longe.

- Tchau! – grita Chapéu de palha – Agente se entra por ai!

- Droga! – fala Neji – Nem percebi que eles eram piratas... Isso é uma vergonha para marinha...

- Na próxima vez nós o pegamos... – fala Shikamaru – Mas agora devemos nos preocupar com o torneio de amanhã...

- Você está certo como sempre, Shikamaru – fala Neji tendo que admitir. – A marinha já vai ter mais do que poder morder com a captura de Don Krieg hoje... Kiba, Tenten, Chouji. Vamos embora para o forte... Temos nossos relatórios para preencher...

Graças a todo o esforço físico que fizeram no dia anterior, eles conseguiram dormir bem a noite, especialmente Naruto que ficava inquieto em noites anteriores a dias importantes.

Naquela noite, Naruto sonhou com o primeiro dia de treinamento de Haki com Neji...

- O Haki é sua determinação – fala o tenente aos oficiais – Um golpe sem determinação é um golpe fraco. Quando eu disse para vocês falarem seus sonhos eu gostaria de saber suas ambições e qual o tamanho da sua determinação para alcançá-los, algo que vocês ariscariam tudo para alcançar... Saiba que quanto maiores são as ambições, maiores são os riscos, e maior é o esforço necessário...

Todos olham Neji sem compreender bem o que ele falou.

- Além disso, o Haki é um novo parâmetro de luta...

- Como assim um novo parâmetro de luta? – pergunta Shikamaru sem entender nada – O parâmetro de luta não é o Douriki?

- Isso mesmo, o Douriki é o parâmetro físico, o Haki é o parâmetro espiritual-emocional... – fala Neji – E por não ser um parâmetro físico ele tem umas particularidades... Como, por exemplo, ele pode cancelar temporariamente os poderes de "Akuma no mi" temporariamente, permitindo tocarmos no corpo original deles.

- O quê? – Falam os oficiais maravilhados.

- Pode cancelar os poderes de "Akuma no mi"? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Uma habilidade dessas existe? – pergunta Chouji.

- Isso é incrível! – fala Naruto.

- Para que isso aconteça, porém, você precisa ter pelo menos a mesma quantidade de Haki que seu adversário, um pouco menos e nada acontece. – fala Neji. – Como eu já disse, Haki é um novo parâmetro para medir energia, agora eu pergunto para vocês, qual o animal mais perigoso, a águia ou a minhoca?

- A águia - responde Naruto sem entender a pergunta.

- Então por que a águia não come a minhoca? – pergunta Neji.

- Por que a minhoca nunca sai de baixo da terra? - arrisca Naruto.

- Exatamente isso... – Fala Neji – Podemos dizer que por esse pequeno fato, a minhoca venceu a águia que seria uma predadora dela se ela saísse do chão. Mas a águia forte como ela é nunca deve ter tido uma chance para pegar a minhoca que é tão fraca que qualquer outro animal da terra ou debaixo dela ganha... O Haki nesse propósito seria como a terra para minhoca... Se dermos um ataque com Haki, se ele superar o Haki adversário não importa muito a força física... Uma vez que seu Haki seja maior que o dele será mais do que o suficiente.

- Conceitualmente eu entendi, mas como eu coloco esse poder em ação? –pergunta Shikamaru.

- Na prática, vocês devem pensar que estão vestindo algum tipo de armadura. – fala Neji – Pois sua determinação na verdade é uma armadura de defesa, se ela for forte o suficiente, você pode até atacar com ela...

E assim Naruto continuou sonhando com o seu primeiro treinamento de Haki até que os seus companheiros de quarto acordaram e fizeram barulho suficiente para despertá-lo.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo!

N/A: Eu estou publicando uma Fic apenas de Naruto em Paralelo, ela é minha fic principal e por isso essa fic pode demorar um pouco para atualizar...


End file.
